The Legend of Zelda: Summit of Peace
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: After the Princess of Twilight, everyone seeks to politically capitalize. Can the Hero of Twilight survive not monsters and traps, but diplomatic pressures on trade and technology while anticipating cultural sublties?
1. Index

This index is for the purpose of understanding this story. It is not the sum total of my (or anyone's) view on the world of the Legend of Zelda games. Even characters within this story will probably disagree with certain 'factual' points and many of the semantic overtones. To gain all the nuances, one should buy and play at least the Legend of Zelda games Minish Cap, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Soul Caliber 2, Twilight Princess and Wind Waker. Other Zelda games may help.

Species Index

Deku-

The Deku are an anarchal society, not even possessing a family structure of government. These plant beings range from traders to violent hermits. They live wherever a mixture of sunlight, water and dirt can suit their comfort.

Fae-

Known primarily as fairies. These beings are becoming increasingly less magical as time progresses. Once, they seemed nearly divine and existed as mostly winged energy balls. Eventually, they take on corpreal forms more and more of the time. They don't really have an economy, and are only sought out for the healing effects of a biological byproduct-fairy dust. They have queens (all of them being female) but these queens aren't rulers, merely fae that are powerful enough to exert their will on an environment-usually a spring surrounded by rock, subterranean if possible.

Goron-

No one exactly knows how Goron reproduce. They populate Death Mountain, a country which is run by a council of elders. Goron children learn a trade under instruction from a Goron adult (referred to as 'father'). Anyone of adult status and in good standing can be considered a Death Mountain citizen (culturally known as 'bruddah'). This good standing typically means a Goron that has proven himself capable at a job, but in circumstance can refer to people whose unique adventures have earned the respect of the Goron-such as Mayor Bo of Ordon provice of Hyrule. If (usually when) a Goron rises in wisdom and personal strength, they will eventually be on the council of elders and their personal trade becomes governance. Nearly every moment not spent on their trade is spent engaged in the two sole Goron past times-soaking in hot springs and the sport of sumo wrestling. The primary occupations are mining and engineering, and selling the products thereof. The Goron has become an atheistic society, with shrines and meditation becoming secular practices. The deluge kills every last one of them wink.

Human-

Humans are unique in that they have multiple ethnicities, probably due to their presence in multiple environments.

Hylians consider themselves human despite obvious elfin features such as pointed ears, universally fair skin, low body density, predisposition to magic and preternatural dexterity. Hylians primarily reside in the Kingdom of Hyrule, which in Twighlight Princess, is a vast expanse of four provinces over plains and forests centered by the capital city (the fifth desert province of Hyrule is unihabited by Hylians, and was only annexed after the damnation of the Gerudo). These provinces are individually centered around springs that are homes to the individual spirits of light, and governed by mayors. The Kingdom of Hyrule is governed by a hereditary monarchy and has been for the known past, even before the times of King Gustaf. Hylians tend to show religious deference the Three Goddesses Naryu, Farore and Din despite the two temples remaining in Hyrule Territory (the Temple of Time and the Forest Temple) falling into disrepair. This is because the Triforce of Wisdom is descended through the Hyrule royal family to the next female heir, who is named Zelda out of tradition. Also, there are many legends that tell of a hero wearing a green tunic and cap who bears the Triforce of Courage arising from circumstance. The Hylian economy is a mix of unregulated capitalism and direct decree from the throne. Hylians practice just about every occupation especially the arts and agriculture.

Sheikah are also human but stockier, stronger and weightier. In ancient times, they lived in secret amongst and behind the Hylians-usually in mountain regions. The most prominent occupation was service rendered to the Hyrule royal family out of deference to the goddesses. The Temple of Shadows was once in Sheikah territory, but no one knows of its fate. In fact, Sheikah territory has only recently been rediscovered.

Gerudo were once upon a time dark skinned humans living in the desert. Their most prominent biological anomoly was that only one male was born every hundred years. An overwhelming portion of their population were a harem of theives, with older or particularly talented people taking up other professions (such as the witches in Ocarina of Time). One day, the last king of the Gerudo-Gannondorf Dragmire-acquired the Triforce of Power and took over all the lands for a number of years. After being dethroned by the Hero of Time and captured by the Sages of the Goddesses, he was sentenced to the realm of Twighlight. When the Gerudo were faced with extinction due to their only male being removed from the population, they turned to dark magic to regain him. The Sages sentenced them to the same fate, ignoring one of the Sages being Gerudo and their care for the Temple of Spirit.

Kokiri-

Are the actually elfin creatures. They cannot age past childhood and will become deathly ill upon leaving the forest. They have been assigned the Great Deku Tree as a manifested diety, and are born from it. This being assigns each one a fairy companion for life. The government is an ecclassia, effectively run by the Great Deku Tree itself. The first was assassinated by Gannondorf Dragmire, but one of its seeds grows into a being that wields the same position and power. They have a small, isolated economy.

Koroks-

After the deluge, the second Great Deku Tree seeks to rebuild the land by planting its seeds outside its own woods. To ensure the safe travel of its children, the Kokiri evolve into beings much more tree like than their typical hero costumes-effectively taking the forest with them wherever hey go. Rotoscoping leaves allow them biological flight. Their governement doesn't change but their culture and industry become much more tribal.

Lizalfos-

A warlike lizard race. They are unique in that their religion doesn't revolve around the three goddesses that created Hyrule, but a fabled paradise that can be physically quested for (in theory). Due to a lack of clues on how, they practice mercenary arts in preparation for the quest and in exchange for clues about it.

Minish-

The Minish are dimunitive beings that exist with a nigh Hylian culture but at a microscopic scale. They once had informal diplomatic relations (informal mostly due to their own anarchal system of government) with Hyrule. The attack the rogue Minish mage Vaati launched against Hyrule led them to seal the magical space warping portals that could resize Hylians to Minish scale and vice versa were sealed-effectively cutting off the Minish from the rest of the world. There occupations were as varied as Hylians, though they had a proficiency for scholars and magicians.

Moblins-

Moblins are mercenary, golbin like creatures. They currently have a merit based monarch and have a tribal culture, which is the ethnicity Bokoblin. After the deluge, they are decimated beyond having a culture.

Oocca-

Recently rediscovered sky beings, the Oocca have been seperated from nearly everyone else. These creatures live in the City in the Clouds, the most technically advanced society to ever exist due to their usual absence from the wars that wrech havoc on the land. Nearly everything about them is too alien to understand in a Hylian sence.

Rito-

In the future, after the deluge, the Zora embraced the diety Valoo. They took to living on a mountainous island and evolved into bird like creatures (Valoo personally grants each of them one of his scales which allows them a permanent ability to fly). They become as industrious as Goron with the main profession being air mail, but lose none of their devotion to the goddesses and tend to their new diety with piety.

Twili-

Having been damned to a world where light dwellers only exist as spirits, the Gerudo eventually managed to become Twili. Twili are completely demonic-stained by sin in the eyes of the Golden Realm, possessing supernatural powers, undead and monstrous in appearance, residents of Twighlight. Being completely cut off from the 'real' world of daylight, the Twili economy is dedicated toward improving their lot and their knowledge with dark magic and the refinement of pure shadow. Their government is merit based monarchy, the crown holder ruling everything until a challenger takes the crown. The most recent upset came from the court jester Zant worshipping Ganon for favor and taking the crown by magical coercion, followed by the previous crown holder Midna regaining the throne by killing him and his benefactor.

Yeti-

Recently discovered (recently evolved to sentience?) creatures. Those that are known to exist live on Snow Peak Mountain that is much colder than the Goron's volcanic Death Mountain. There seem to remain in family unit based tribes...if there is even that amount of political organization. There main occupation is foraging, at which they are nigh supernaturally adept.

Zora-

Zora are a very devout and traditional people. The Water Temple is in Hyrule Territory but Zora waterspace, and kept in pristine condition by the Domain of the Zora government. The government of the Domain of the Zora is a hereditary monarchy. The regard for tradition has probably been the force that has stunted scientific progress. However, the Zora people have been assigned their own diety, Jabu-Jabu, by the goddesses to watch over them. This leads to a shocking unemployment rate, yet a total abscence of poverty.

These are but some of the legends of which the people speak:

The Hero of Men: King Gustaf united Hyrule with the Minish forged Four Sword (later known as the Master Sword). He also inadvertently started the tradition of Heroes being uniformed in a green tunic.

The Hero of Cap: Link from Minish Cap. Added the cap to the 'uniform'.

The Hero of Time: This Link faced Gannondorf and eventually Ganon by fighting simultaneously as a boy and young man. Shortly after telling the Zelda of his childhood of his future adventure, he dissappeared from existance. The first scene of Majora's Mask illustrates this and explains how he wasn't around to run into his future self in Ocarina of Time.

The Hero of Soul Blade: This Link was discovered before his greatest adventure. When a magician attacked the land, this Link was summoned, equipped and sent to defeat him. He discovered that the magician was actually driven by a demon sword. Link temporarily left his world to defeat the sword but returned triumphantly.

The Hero of Twilight: The Link in this story, from Twilight Princess.

The Hero of Winds: Wind Waker occurs after this story.


	2. Directives

She looked out from the hastily cobbled together stage. The debris from Hyrule Castle's explosion was still strewn about Castle Town. Her country's capital building was destroyed. Her country's capital city appeared as if a star had fallen from the sky. And they were looking to her for leadership. Not the Hero of Twilight that stood next to her. Not her father's legacy. Her.

"This is not a time for celebration," her grace, Princess Zelda of Hyrule began. She surprised not only the revelling crowd. The Hero of Twilight turned in shock as well.

"This is a time of leadership. The land has just been returned to peace. We have overcome our occupation by the legacy of evil told in legend. Our citizenry have saved many of our friends and allies-their economies, their thrones and in some instances the very existences of their races. Even the fiends that once plagued our lands our in recession.

"And we must continue. We are Hyrule. We are not those who rest on our laurels. We are not those who will wash our hands of others when the need isn't dire. We are a people that will shine on forever as the examples of chivalry, charity and charm.

"That is why in addition to the reconstruction projects at work right now for our fair land, we have a further announcement. As the dominant superpower, Hyrule will hold the Summit of Peace in one moon's time. The goddesses have chosen our land to protect with the Spirits of Light. Let us show our gratefulness through grace."

And the crowd erupted into applause. The Hero of Twilight knew better though. Being a goat herder was hard work. Saving the three worlds was harder. Being diplomatic...that was going to be something else.

What was left of the palace was under heavy repair. Hylians scurried back and forth, ferrying and fixing. Princess Zelda and the hero sat at a long table usually reserved for banquets. Across from the was the Hyrulian civilian think-tank that consisted of Telma, Auru, Ashei, Rusl and Shad.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Zelda began. "We understand these are trying and busy times for all of us. May we offer you something from the palace's stores?"

Ashei scoffed. "Cut to the chase. You didn't summon us with those useless bums in the Hyrule Defense Guard for wine."

Shad sat mortified.

"Your Grace," Ashei offered, mostly to appease Shad rather than Zelda.

Princess Zelda's expression never faltered for a moment. "We apologize for our habits of formality and courtesy.

"For the Summit of Peace to lead to the desired result, all of the sovereign states will have to appear. From Link's adventures, we know that some of these states are harder to reach than others.

"In particular, the Twili who dwell in the realm of Twilight. The only way to access this realm is through the Mirror of Twilight. The Twilight Mirror was crafted by the goddesses themselves and overseen by the sages. It was recently magically shattered by the princess of Twilight, Midna."

Telma interrupted, "If you don't mind my saying so, your grace. Doesn't that mean they don't want our 'diplomacy'?"

Zelda smiled at her. "We believe that it was a rash act at an emotional time. All people wish for peace and prosperity, which a successful Summit of Peace will bring. A proper princess of Twilight will realize her mistake once her domestic issues settle down and will welcome our reopening of the pathway between our worlds."

Rusl scoffed. "Meaning they're coming to your little soiree whether they like it or not."

Zelda politely laughed. "Our offering will be warmly accepted because it will benefit her peoples. There is no reason it would not be."

Shad raised a hand. "So, um, how do we build a Twilight Mirror?"

"That is beyond our current understanding," the princess told him. "We are quite certain that the land of Hyrule's best and brightest will be able to repair the existing mirror."

Auru laughed. "So this job is being pawned off on us."

"Thank you for volunteering," Zelda said. "Your contributions volunteered to our kingdom befits the heritage of Hyrule."

She continued, "We also understand that with the need for reconstruction, pre-emptive invitations of the other kingdoms, etc. time is valuable to you. We thank you for the time you've spent here today and shouldn't beseech you for any more. Good day, and thank you again."

Telma got a strange expression on her face, shook her head slightly and waved for her friends to follow her. Zelda left the table. Link watched her climb a flight of stairs to another part of the castle.

When she reached halfway up, she was the paragon of beauty and elegance. Her long blonde tresses, striking pure blue eyes and creamy skin were examples of her people's standard of perfection. The gown she wore foretold a nigh-supernatural grace. Her thin golden crown communicated nobility and prosperity tempered with humility and wisdom. "Hero, I do find your native garb delightfully rugged," she told him across thedistance they were now separated by. Link spread his arms and looked down at his Ordon wear. The brown pants were nearly pre-worn from work on the ranch, the white shirt was cut for a wide range of movement and the only decorations were his earring and the colored cloth wrapped around his waist.

"However, when in the palace or on missions of the crown...or when in the city instead of the fields to be honest, one must maintain a certain air about themselves. As the Hero of Twilight, your running as a suitor of the crown is high and is entertained with respect. If you can show that same respect it will be appreciated," she finished.

And with that, Princess Zelda left to attend other things, leaving Link with Ordon sensibilities in a world that needed more than the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage. 


	3. Domestic Disputes

1

Ilia barrelled into Link to hug him upon his return to Ordon Village. She swung around him. "I told you, Link. I'd never let you go again."

Link smiled in response. Then he noticed the girl's father walking up to him.

"I see big time Mr. Hero isn't too good to come home, ha ha ha.", the large man said. "What exactly are you planning to do with my daughter, hm?"

"Father!", Ilia mock exclaimed.

Link's eyes widen and he held out his hands in his own defense. Then he told them the news.

Ilia would have been outraged if she didn't consider what her outburst would mean to Link. "I can't believe you're going away again! After all we've...you've been through and we just got back for some quiet time together. How can you go on another adventure so soon?"

Bo tried to calm her down. "Now dear, remember he's a Hero now. Hero of Twilight, right my boy? That's a big time position. The biggest next to the princess herself maybe. And you see how busy being the mayor of this little village has made me. Give him some slack and maybe he'll take you to this Summit of Peace."

Ilia lit up, her reluctance forgotten. "Oh, really?"

Link hurriedly nodded his head.

Ilia nearly pranced. "Great! I'm glad it's a month away so I can get ready. I'll need new clothes, and that'll mean I'll have to sell more crops. But with the Summit coming, prices and demand should go up. Then I'll have to do something about my hair, and the way I look. There should be enough time for me to grow my hair and...well, and. And then...", she continued on.

The Mayor placed a hand on Link's shoulder and watched his daughter run off. "That Summit'll be more important to her than anyone else in the kingdom. And it's fortunate for the both of you that the princess hasn't claimed you for herself. After all, every other legend of a Hero has him either pining over or marrying a Hyrule. And it's not like you could slip it by her, as she performs every wedding in the kingdom herself."

Link remembered Zelda using the word suitor. Then his face fell. But that was something that could be addressed when he came back to Ordon. It's not like the princess would actually order him into her bed in disregard of Ilia, right?

2

At Telma's Bar, the think tank brain stormed.

"What do we actually know?", Telma began.

Shad spoke first. "Well, we know that the Gerudo Desert was once inhabited by the Gerudo. The Gerudo bore one male every hundred years. So their society nearly instantly became a harem of thieves. Then Gannondorf was born of that male, who actually wanted more power than being the biological 'king' of their nation. He managed to get the Triforce of Power, attacked the goddesses and was cast into the Twilight realm. The Gerudo, who now lacked the next generation to avoid extinction, stole all the dark magic they could and tried to bring him back from Twilight. They were punished by being sent to Twilight as well. Eventually the Gerudo e-or-devolved into the Twili, a race only Link and the princess have ever spoken with."

"So we don't know what these Twili are about. But we do know that they were theives that bore theives that eventually became civil warring, sell out to all that was unholy black magic demons?", Rusl commented.

"Ouch.", Auru responded.

"And biologically?", Ashei asked. "What are their powers? Are they as temperature sensitive as Zora or unkillable as Goron?"

"Link described a completely magical place.", Shad noted. "And their princess, Midna, felt she could stand a wielder of a triforce without one."

"So their all powerful, too.", Rusl interrupted. "Am I the only one thinking that openning up a doorway to the realm they closed off is stupid?"

"Now, Rusl.", Telma calmed. "If the Triforce of Wisdom is leading her, then there is at least the possibility that openning a line of communication with another race will benefit the people. Only if it's her own thinking do I doubt the child."

"I move we start the revolution to bring democracy to Hyrule now.", Ashei stated. "We leave the untoldly powerful ex-thief demons right where the goddesses and sages put them. We get to strike while the government is already harrassed with reconstruction and this Summit of Peace. Anybody second?"

Shad shook his head. "I don't. Yes, Hyrule does need to become a democracy. But the reconstruction affect the lives of so many citizens. I'm not going to pretend to have their best interests at heart by fighting the government in the capital city when over two-thirds of the population are rebuilding the houses they live in there."

"I agree with Shad.", Telma told them. "We can strike against Zelda at any time due to the passages we've set up from my bar to strategic locations in the castle. But reconstructing castle town comes first."

"I too am loathe to bring the Twili into our realm.", Auru offered. "And if we don't take her from the throne, we will have to follow her royal non-decree to do exactly that. However, the mirror has proven itself shatterable once. Only in legend has Castle Town been rebuilt after the devastation of binding Ganon. Call me coward, but I choose the easier path."

"That's three to two, at best.", Telma told Ashei and Rusl.

Ashei scoffed and turned her back on them. Rusl folded his arms over.

Then Ashei started speaking. "When Link comes back, it'll be three against three. I'll be sure to convince him of that.", she vowed.

"Is that why you wear those tight pants? To 'convince' Link?", Auru asked.

Ashei knocked him out of his chair and everyone teased her about her crush on a boy three quarters her age.


	4. Reflections

"Anyway!", Telma changed subjects. "How will we peice togther a completely shattered Mirror of Twilight? It took the Hero of Twilight, a peice of the triforce and the will of the goddesses made manifest to collect it from quarters."

Shad began mologuing again. "That's good news and bad news."

"The good news is that it's not hidden all over the world at the bottom of the most dangerous pits a usurping demon could teleport it. According to Link, every peice should be right at if not in the spot it should be."

"The hard part is collecting the peices and putting them back together. If there is some spell that can be cast to remake it, how would find that spell? How would we make sure anyone casting it doesn't get caught up in it? Is anyone, even Renaldo, who isn't toting a peice of the triforce even powerful enough to cast such a spell?"

"And on top of that:If the spell has to be cast at a different location, how could we possibly transport every single tiny sliver to where it needs to be? Since it was magically shattered, presumably with hopes to never be reassembled, how do we know we can even see every peice even if we were holding it in our hands? And didn't it shatter over sand, which our glass makers use to make glass out of?"

Rusl scoffed. "I'm more interested in the fact that it takes a Twili to break it in the first place. Didn't they get damned for trying to find the very dark magic you're suggesting? Which one of us is that brave?"

The five looked at each other and nodded.

Then snapped his fingers in epiphany. "I got it. Let's treat the mirror not as a relic, but a device. If we use technology instead of magic to repair instead of recreate it, then we won't be in opposition to the goddesses."

Ashei interrupted. "But that means going to the Goron. They're the most technologically advanced, right?"

Shad disagreed with her. "Actually, the Ooccaa may be as far ahead of the Goron as they are of us. If Link remembered everything right despite the neccessary high altitude, the Ooccaan technology gap may be as wide as the one between Goron and the Zora."

Telma shrugged. "Well, it's not like anyone besides Link has ever gotten to Cloud City. I say we go with the Goron. A contingent of the HDF (Hyrule Defense Force) is carrying the invite to the council of elders. I say we take the duty off their hands and go ourselves. It's not like they'll actually care about not doing something."

"You just want to see Renaldo.", Ashei tried to exact some teasing revenge.

"It doesn't take the five of us to deliver a message. Besides, you're the one into mountain climbing. I move that I take Ashei in my wagon to Death Mountain. She delivers the invitation to the Summit of Peace. The rest of you stay here and research more on the Mirror of Twilight. When Ashei comes back with some Goron engineers, we'll have room in the wagon to bring them or their tools and some more info on what to do."

Rusl strocked his golden Cuccoo thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, I second that. I would have liked to spend some time with my newborn and wife before this so-called summit and revolution, but if my talents are needed here..."

Shad stopped him. "I can probably handle the research end of things. I am the most scholarly if not the most adventurous. Go home. If I wasn't so nerdy, I'd be spending time with a girl of my own."

"There's always Agatha.", Ashei reminded him.

"And there will always be Agatha.", Shad objected. "If I ever forgot how to read and wanted to know the definition of insane I'd just/"

"But my subjects would rebel if I stole the nectar!", Ashei called out. Even Auru was laughing.

"No, seriously. Vote time.", Telma said through her smile.

Five ayes later, they started working out their travel plans.


	5. Inviting the Oocan

1

Link stood by while the HDF tried to excuse themselves from each other for not getting into the cannon to the City in the Sky.

"I think you should get in the cannon.", the skinniest one told the fattest one. "I won't be able to get enough pressure behind me to fly all the way up.

"I think you should get in the cannon.", the fattest one told the skinniest. "I could get stuck and with my weight, I might not make it up to the Ooccoons."

Link corrected him. The race were the Oocca and their most likely ambassador was Ooccoo.

"Whatever. I'll call 'em what I wanna call him.", the guard said dismissively.

Link rested his face in his hand at such apathy. And this was the security force for the largest diplomatic meeting in history. The people who didn't care to get names right?

Link waved his way through the guards who chose to still argue about who should go. Link showed that he nominated himself by getting in the cannon.

2

"Ah, so good to see you fellow adventurer.", Oocoo beamed. His/her/it...Her. Her son floated happily around her, oft times teleporting around her. They stood in one of the welcoming buildings to the city, to keep out of the never ending winds.

Link handed her a letter, engraved and bearing the royal seal-each goddess with her aspect of the triforce. A mechanical hand erupted from the wall and was about to unfold the letter. Ooccoo said something in her own language and it receeded as quickly as it entranced.

The letter unfolded and lay on the ground. Ooccoo read carefully, having a harder time reading Hyrulian than speaking it. "Oh my my my.", she exclaimed. "I'll have to discuss this with the others." She blinked away.

For a moment. "We have communed!.", the sky being told Link. "We feel we had reason to stay apart in the sky. And we still do. But with your saving our city from the dragon and the Twili interloper, it would be beneficial to form an aligned defense against them. While our technology continues to bloom, we may have forgotten some magics that other races remember."

Link looked slightly embarrassed, then told Ooccoo about the decree to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight.

The shop keeper fluttered about but then calmed down. "Thought nigh Twili invite you say. Glad much you joke.", the Oocan said in broken Hyrulian.

Link looked to Ooccoo. Ooccoo nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to keep that part to ourselves. You won't mind if I leave my son here where are walking cannons are going to be put back into production, do you?"


	6. Inviting the Goron

1

Ashei made it to the chamber of elders, that served as the capital of Death Mountain.

It was easy legally. Martial law had been lifted and other country's citizenry were allowed passage. The governmental crisis caused by the temporary corruption of the Patriarch was over. As was the following recession.

Physically, it was draining. On the way up, she came across a Zora who was recuperating from the climb in the hot spring. The Zora hadn't even made it to the council chamber yet. When the Zora heard that the Summit of Peace was going to be held, she immediately declared her mission to talk to Goron irrelevant and headed back down the mountain.

But now Ashei was here. As she walked into the chamber all eyes turned to her. Gor Coron was the first to address her.

"The hot spring and shop are not this high up the mountain.", he advised her.

Ashei tried to act a lot less sweaty than she felt. "I'm here to deliver an invitation. Your government is offerred a seat at the Summit of Peace that will be held starting on the night of the next full moon in Hyrule."

The Patriarch started laughing. Coron looked back nervously. It's not like the other elders were here to counter something rashly said. And the working age Goron present would respect strength more than caution or acceptance, he feared.

"A human actually feels that we/"

"We'll send someone if you can win a sumo match against us.", Gor interrupted. He would never be able to actually knock the Patriarch from his position in their society. He could only temper the Patriarch's blatant rascism with cunning. His challenge had the Patriarch laughing too hard to throw more insults at a representative.

Hyrule had at least two shards, if not all three, of the triforce with the discovery of the Hero of Twilight and the defeat of Ganon. Whatever one feels about humans, the triforce should not be under valued. Furthermore, Hyrule was their most valuable trading partner. Ever since the partnering with the Malo corporation and the re-openning of the roads, Hyrule was actually running a trade deficit due to being incredibly undersold without a middleman.

So in an instant, Coron decided to challenge her. She must be strong to make it up the mountain and not be tempted by the hot springs. It would be at least mildly believable pretext when he threw the match. Then he could 'own up to his failure' by being the representative. And honestly, he was the best qualified.

Ashei reacted instantly. "I accept. You, me and that ring have a date and I think you're late."

The patriarch held out a hand from the ground. "No. I won't let Coron kill a human in our council chamber. You get to fight him."

The elevator guard stepped forward to the ring. When he took his stance, the floor shook. He may have been way too young to be and elder. But he was fast, skilled and much stronger than the girl by virtue of species. And Gor knew he wouldn't throw the match. If the guard just balled up and bowled her over, it would be easier to dig another council cavern than get the smell of her blood out of the walls of this one.

Ashei shrugged. "Whatever.", she said.

The young woman jumped into the ring with her fists to the floor, waiting for her opponent to make the first move. The Goron was surprised at her willingness to be hurt. He nodded his head backwards, which Gorons did instead of shrugging without shoulders. The guard tapped his fists against the ground and rushed her.

Instantly she flew over the Goron. No one but her realized her light weight, if relatively light enough, could prove an advantage. The Goron fell past her and barely stopped himself from skidding right out the ring. When he turned, his farthest knee was hit by one of the steel bracers Ashei wore. She pointed downward.

"Gotcha.", she declared. And indeed the Goron had a toe over the border of the circle for the match.

The council chamber erupted into cheers. The Goron she had defeated slapped her on the back in congradulations before returning to his post.

Cor walked up to her. "Come, bruddah! We have much to discuss about this Summit of Peace.", he told her.

Ashei tried to nod while cringing in pain at the blows to her back the guard happilly inflicted upon her.

2

Gor Coron chose to speak with Ashei down in the hot spring. Gor wore the traditional mawashi of his people. Ashei further imposed on his hospitality and kept her clothes dry by wearing two-one as a kesho mawashi and the other around her torso as a sari. The sat against one of the cliffs, away from the other Goron.

"I must apologize for the Patriarch comments.", the Goron began. "With our superior technological understanding and obvious physical strength, he has come upon some unbefitting attitudes. I hope you can forgive him. I mean, there must be some times you disagree with your ruler?"

Ashei nodded. She felt she could respect this Goron-he spoke honestly and without being conceited about strength.

"Yeah, I don't share a lot of Princess Zelda's ideas. But you're right, your people do have an edge in engineering. That's the second reason I came, we need your help.", she responded.

Coron nodded. He was pleased-she spoke rashly and offered weaknesses willingly and easily. He shouldn't have problems taking advantage of this oppurtunity.

"The Hero of Twilight helped us immensely, bruddah.", he started. "You tell me what you need help with and I'll see what we can do."

Ashei turned to face him more. "Her grace wishes to invite all the races to the Summit of Peace. The Twili/"

"The Twili?", Gor asked astonished. "Didn't they attack your kingdom even more intensely than they attacked ours?"

Ashei clenched her teeth. She was going to have to sell this Goron an idea she didn't buy.

"It turns out that that was fall out from a civil war.", she began. "A Twili retainer overthrew their princess by selling his body to Ganon for power. Midna, the Princess of Twilight, actually fought along side Link in most of his efforts to free the land. Even to cure your Patriarch of the Twili influence."

Gor's eyes became even more beady. "You see the difficulty in accepting your assertions. However, we Goron are a tolerant people. We don't judge people based on their kind."

Ashei's eyebrows were raised in surprise. How could he be honest and say something like that moments after the Patriarch insulted her.

Coron continued. "I'm sure that the texts used in Hylian schools will reflect that fact. Particularly after we attend this summit with a country that attacked Death Mountain unprovoked."

Ashei smiled to herself. This Goron got to work early and toiled till the crops were soup. Ashei spoke. "Well, you see, the Twili need a hand in coming to the conference. The Mirror of Twilight was magically shattered. It is the only passage into their world. I'm sure aiding in reconstructing it would go far to influence world opinion of Goron's cultural perceptions."

Gor nodded. "That's fair. I take it you have transportation for tools and such?"

Asheir nodded. "Telma has her wagon at the base of the moutain in Kakariko."

"Then let's get moving.", Gor told her.


	7. Inviting the Fae

Link walked slowly into the spirit spring of Faron. His green cap shifted as he looked among the fairies to determine which was their queen.

And suddenly the queen was before him. Just like the rest of the fae, she shunned clothing as much as Zora. However, her hair protected her modesty nearly as much as the sparkling glow that coalesced around her.

"Hero, you bring an invitation.", she stated simply.

Link nodded in affirmation but had a puzzled expression.

"I cannot read your intents nor the future.", the queen of the fairies told him. "However, a Hylian and a Goron have approached me at the spring in Kakariko. They have told me of the Summit of Peace. And their need for my peoples' help. I have granted their request for both."

Link's eyes half closed in cocentration.

"You have impressed me completely, Hero.", the fairy continued. "If all Hylians have even a portion of your courage, I would of course grant them access to us again."

Link shrugged, the decided his mission was accomplished.


	8. Inviting the Zora

Prince Ralis sat overshadowed by the throne of his mother. Honor guards stood just far enough in front of him to intercept an attack from the messengers without trying to appear intimidating. Other Zora went about their business in the palace at top of the waterfall.

The HDF contingent actually managed to deliver at least one of the invitations. Since Link had found a passage under the mountains to Zora's Domain, they didn't have to risk actually doing anything to make it there.

Ralis looked over the engraved letter, hand written by Princess Zelda. This was a momentous occassion for him. He knew that if he didn't act correctly, his people could lose faith in him. And after the death of his mother that would be devastating to his people.

"Your men, though strong, must be wearied by their great journey.", the young Zora told the HDF leader. "You will find it easier to rest at the base of the waterfall. I promise to have our response ready for you by the time you wish to leave."

The HDF didn't appear too unpleased when one of the Zora Honor Guard (ZHG) led them away.

Instantly, Prince Ralis dove into the pool in front of the throne to confer with his advisors. Even if an officer of the HDF had better hearing than he gave them credit for, they wouldn't understand a conference underwater while they were breathing air.

"Your Highness, you do realize how defining an event this is for your reign?", one of the other Zora asked him.

"I...we, had believed that we asked you to refer to us as 'prince' rather than 'king'. At least until we could show our people that we deserve such a distinction.", Prince Ralis told him.

"Of course, Your Grace.", the advisor apologized.

Ralis nodded and continued. "We do agree, though. This may be the oppurtunity to show our subjects that we are as capable a leader as our mother was."

Another advisor spoke. "Actually, Your Grace, the people have that impression of you already. Coming back from your journey stoically allowed us to move on after the great freezing. The danger in this Summit of Peace is botching it. As long as Your Grace doesn't slip publicly, it will be remembered as a success."

"I agree.", stated the first advisor. "With the waters flowing as they should, there will be no secuirty risk in swimming to Hyrule rather than a much more perilous walk. We can adorn you with a more majestic rather than brutal honor guard. And not attending would only offer an oppurtunity for Castle Town to take offense."

"But what about the military aid issue?", Ralis asked. "We all know Link took it upon himself to come to our aid. I think we can expect Princess Zelda to attempt to have her nation take credit for it."

The second advisor nodded. "Your pronouns, your grace."

Ralis shook his head. "Of course. ahem We think we can expect Princess Zelda to have her nation take credit for it."

"We must nip this in the bud.", the first advisor told him. "And only at this summit will you be able to discern a way of thanking her before she demands something we cannot part with."

Ralis agreed. "Very well. We shall attend the Summit of Peace. Let us send the HDF on their way."


	9. The Hidden Village Issue

Impaz stalked around her house the way only a woman of her incredible age could. "May I offer you some soup, your grace.", the woman asked her guest.

"We didn't come here to add to your toils." Princess Zelda stood next to a chair she wouldn't be caught dead sitting in. Fortunately, she was trained from birth to handle the royal legacy-the Triforce of Wisdom. Hence, she didn't actually have to travel through this miserable little village to be here. But with great power came great responsiblity. So she was here to settle an issue with this forgotten tribe of humans.

"We are hosting the Summit of Peace.", the princess told her elder. "In doing so, there will hopefully be every nation in attendance."

"Oh you wouldn't want a little old lady like me there. I'd just get in the way.", Impaz replied.

That's the most truth I've heard all year, Zelda thought. "Fortunately, you are not some other race and we can assume your responsibility as we do for all of us in Hyrule."

Impaz was bit taken aback. "This village has remained hidden since the royal family asked our tribe to hold our knowledge. It's not officially on the map."

The princess nodded. "And the reason for our visit comes to light. It would greatly add to the security of the land if borders were clearly defined. We would not propose to add this village to the map. However, going through the formality of annexing this village into Hyrule will alay conflict should knowledge of it come into question. Furthermore, the crown would like to thank you for your efforts in our country's time of crisis. Therefore, we are pleased to induct you as mayor of Hidden Village."

Princess Zelda held aloft a gold coin with the royal insignia suspended from a ribbon. Impaz looked at the token with awe. "For me, your grace?", she asked.

Zelda nodded and smiled that Impaz would expand Hyrule's borders for a token without actual conflict. Within a generation, she expected Hidden Village to be not so hidden and as much a benefit to the kingdom as Ordon. If its surrounding mountains held as much mineral wealth as Death Mountain without the deadly volcano, the Goron's technology gap wouldn't remain either.

Impaz scurried over to her and hugged her skirt. "I knew serving the royal family would be rewarded.", Impaz told her gratefully. The princess' practiced smile remained on her face despite her disgust. Sacrifices must be made.


	10. Inviting the Yeti

"More soup?", Yeta asked. Link shook his head and held up his hand, protesting any more soup. On one hand he was drinking the soup from a bottle. On the other, Yeto had cobbled together a 16 heart soup from nothing more than what could scavenge on a barren snow top.

"So. Friend.", Yeto's booming voice began. "Why not your friends sled with you?"

Link rolled his eyes at remembering the shivering HDF that had travelled to snowpeak with him. He had sent them back to deliver the invitation to the Zora seperately. He only told Yeto about the Zora invitation and used it as a lead in to his own.

Yeta was estatic. "Hear that, husband. You're a king. King of the Yeti."

"I proclaim Yeta most beautiful Yeti in all of Snowpeak, eh?", Yeto boomed. Yeta blushed, then came to her husband. They spent the next few minutes snuggling in front of the progessively more disturbed Link.

Yeto turned his attention back to Link. "Do you have soup in Hyrule?", he asked.

Link shrugged then nodded.

"I think you no have soup.", Yeto told him. "I show all nations how to make good soup. We get known far and wide."

Link decided to agree rather than argue the point.


	11. Rebuilding the Mirror

1

"I've never seen anything like it.", Ilia told Link. They had made it to the Mirror Chamber. Ilia slid off Epona which, in turn, allowed Link to dismount. The Hero of Twilight and the girl he thought of as his sweet heart took in the scene before them.

Cor Goron and a few other Goron were talking excitedly with Renaldo and Shad over many laid out sheets. Machinery, huge and fine, were hung over the entire space. A safety rail had been installed just below where the physical bridge from the Mirror of Twilight to the rock the entrance was projected on would be. And fairies were everywhere-combing the sand and particularly gathered around a half constructed mirror.

Ashei spotted him and rushed up. "Link, glad you made it. You've just got to see this." And with that, she pulled Link away from a slightly miffed Ilia.

"Hello, Link. Or should I say, Hero of Twilight?", Renaldo greeted. "It is an interesting solution we've managed to work out."

Cor Goron continued. "We had quite the lucky break. As I had anticipated, the Mirror of Twilight wasn't made from glass. It was always a finely polished surface of transparent aluminum. This allowed us to use the same magnetisim you used to walk on the ceiling of our mine to seperate the shards from the grains of sand. The process is without error because the silicon in the sand doesn't have near the electrical polarity of the shards and it gathers shards to small to be detected normally."

Link looked confused.

Shad sympathized. "I don't understand this talk about magnetism very much either. But the real genius came in asking the fae to aid. Not only does their magically small size allow them to percieve shards that are too small for less magical races to see, but the restorative properties of fairy dust combine with...what did you call it?"

"Metal bonding, simply.", Cor reminded. "By accenting the natural metal bonding with magnetic fields and fairy dust, the only remaining problem is mapping shards to where they once were in the mirror."

"Hence, my presence.", Renaldo told Link. "Shad did fine work in laying out the initial design of the runes on the Mirror. But there are certain intangibles that were not recorded that need to be properly laid out in the magic the runes weave. While Telma assured me that we had enough time to dally about my village, I felt my being here to speed up the process would be useful."

"And we couldn't have done it without you big time hero.", Ashei congradulated him. "You actually beat the Cave of Ordeals and got us enough Queen Fairy to go talk to. Now, we got fairies coming out of places you're gonna have to buy more than dinner to see!" Ashei laughed and punched Link in the shoulder.

Ilia cringed. "Don't you hit him.", she scolded.

"Ah, he can take it.", Ashei told Ilia. "I remember when I tried the cave. I made it to the Great Fairy once. I was down to my last quarter of a heart and my clothes were in shreds. Everything just hanging all out.", she informed while making gestures to her charms. "If it wasn't for the leaves on those fat flying plants, I would have gotten back to Hyrule buck naked as well as half dead."

Shad turned to her. "Then why didn't you tell Auru that there was a land passage to the Gerudo desert back then?"

"I did.", Ashei told him. "But not everyone has rock climbing muscles like these." She slapped her butt. "I don't get this tight from standing on top of towers wishing to fly to the desert."

Link looked at the Ilia's expression. He rapidly decided to change the subject.

Shad answered him. "When the Mirror of Twilight is repeated, we will try to test it with inanimate objects. Once we can prove that it's safe, you and Her Grace will approach Midna's throne."

Link double took.

Renaldo replied. "You yourself told Shad that Midna informed you that only a Twili or someone protected by at least the triforce could safely traverse her realm. And even then there were shadow falls that were still hazardous. Only Princess Zelda and yourself are ordained with the light of the goddesses. Furthermore, we have no reason to believe that Midna would entertain an audience to anyone but the two of you."

Link nodded and left the scene with Ilia. "We'll get it done. Don't you worry, Link.", Ashe called out while blowing him a kiss. Ilia glared at Link and Link tried to dodge the glare.

2

For the next few days, Link and Ilia got the rest and alone time they deserved. They toured the now secured temple that housed the Twilight Mirror, spent the days sunning and the cold desert nights staying warm in their tent.

The Mirror Reconstruction Project (or MiRP as Shad constantly called it) was ahead of schedule. Trying to convince the Goron or fae or even Renaldo to take a break was as difficult for Link as it was for Ilia to subtley hint that Ashei's attentions offended.

Ashei, a self admitted dunce of sociality, never got a clue. Sometimes the only way for Link to keep Ilia from blowing up and starting a fight she wouldn't win was the take Ashei up on some of her challenges. Ashei was impressed that there was finally a man who could travel bluffs found in the desert as well as her. Even if he cheated by using the various means of locomotion he found on his adventures. But hey, can't knock a guy who's quested the world. Wouldn't want to.

3

Then the day everyone was anticipating arrived. Along with Princess Zelda.

While approaching the completed mirror she kept being met with individuals. She greeted them all with the identical gesture:allowing them to shake her hand and nodding her head, regardless of whether it was Shad or the Goron engineers or each individual fairy.

In the midst of this, Ilia and Link had come up to her.

"Your Grace.", Ilia greeted with a courtsey.

"Saluations, Hero of Time.", Zelda ignored Ilia. "We have missed your presence by ourside. But we thank you for your continued sacrifices on behalf of the kingdom. Including the protection of the crown's chastity through the use of peasants."

The comment was met with stunned silence. There wasn't a sound-not the twinkling of the fairies or the breathing of the Goron. Well, there was one sound. Ashei's far off yell of, "Oh no she didn't!".

"What was that?", Ilia asked. The only protection the peace had was that Ilia did have a peasant's education. While she could handle a horse just as well as Zelda, and care for it leagues better, she had trouble understanding every word the Princess said.

Zelda looked sharply toward her for the first time. Then she remembered the voice. "Ilia? Mayor Bo's daughter?"

Ilia nodded.

"Is your father still the strong man we remember from our youth? We recall when our father and yours would ride out hunting after settling local affairs."

Ilia's pride of her father kicked in. "Yes. He still runs our village fairly, and helps out with whatever task in whatever season. He even taught Link sumo."

Zelda gaily laughed. "That strikes true of Bo. Send him my regards, and hopes that he can attend the Summit of Peace as a guest of the crown."

"Actually, I'll be representing Ordon at the summit. As Link's guest.", Ilia stated.

Zelda smiled. "Only dignitaries of individual kingdoms will offer representation, dear. But please, accept our invitation none-the-less. I understand how the Hero of Twilight will be percieved, correctly so, as a federal position rather than of Ordon. It will be nice to show grace by entertaining someone of your stature."

Zelda turned to Link. "Come, Hero of Twilight. We have an audience to acrue."

Then she took the green clad arm in hers and strode toward the Mirror of Twilight. Once there, she held out her hand over the reconstructed mirror. The triforce inside shone and the princess stood pondering. After a moment, Zelda appeared to awaken.

She faced the crowd of fae, Goron and Hylians. "Allies and countrymen, thank you. Together, we have completed one of the most enterprising works in history. We have shown courage in the face of advesity, wisdom in the face of mystery and power through our continued cooperation. It is in these spirits that we continue. And the Summit of Peace will have in attendance a new friend for us to share the prosperity of the future with."

The Mirror of Twilight lit up the desert, despite it being day already. It cast its gleam on the rock face and a portal to the Realm of Twilight tunnelled into the rock. Zelda continued. "We take one small step for a Hylian. But we also take one gaint leap for allkind."

And with that, she led Link into the portal. It closed behind the two erstwhile diplomats.

Shad saw Ashei coming to Ilia. He immediately left the scene. Renaldo nor Cor Goron was lacking in intellect, and promptly gave chase.

"What did she say to me?", Ilia asked Ashei.

Ashei instantly informed her. "Oh, she said that you were messing around with Link."

"What!", Illia exclaimed. "I never...with anyone. How dare/"

"She's always been like that.", Ashei told her. "Monarchy leads to that. The whole of society is forced to put their eggs in one basket, so to speak. Naturally the basket's gonna think itself more valuable than the eggs, let alone who it's carrying the eggs for."

Illia fumed. "Still. Just because Link and I are together doesn't mean we've been, you know...together. Not before our marraige."

"Oh, you actually are together?", Ashei asked as if it was a surprise.


	12. Inviting the Twili

1

Link and Zelda shone in the eerie twilight. Both had the triforce embedded in their hand gleaming. The Master Sword was lit up as well. Around them on the ground was a layer of sand that was used as a test object.

"We would like to use this moment of privacy to discuss something of some importance, Link.", Zelda told him. "While we do not mind your activities with others, should you wed the crown such activities would have to be kept the utmost secret. Such scandal could detract from royal credibility."

Link was just about to protest when one of the Twili spotted them and ran for their palace. "It appears we must act in more haste.", Zelda instructed.

2

"No, it was good to run around buck naked in another form.", Midna continued regailling the court with her ever increasingly exaggerations of her adventure. With the loss of the court jester and too many bad memories to replace him, it seemed she stood out as the second funniest person in the kingdom. "I mean, I had a fat behind but I shook it at everyone."

Black and purple rectangles erupted in the center of the throne room. One of the purely symbolic guard soon formed. "Milady, strangers."

Midna snapped from joviality to fighting mode in an instant. "What do you mean 'strangers'? Describe them. Are they sages?"

"I do not think so, milady. One was male, if short. He wore green and/"

"Link!", Midna exclaimed. "He actually managed to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight."

"That's impossible.", one of the Twili exclaimed. His shaggy red-orange hid his sinister eyes, but not his pointed fangs. "You told us yourself that you shattered it. He must be working with the sages to further harass us."

Another Twili agreed. "If he is Link then she must be Zelda. And all of her line our servants of those who entrapped us in the first place. And they both are armed with triforce. Milady, you know the firepower those two bare. We must defend ourselves. Everyone should don fused shadow."

"Quiet, all of you.", Princess Midna exclaimed. "I don't believe for a second that those two opened a window into another world recklessly or needlessly. And when I left them, it was as friends. We've fought at each others' sides and saved one anothers' thrones. Let's at least try to hear them out."

The first Twili spoke. "I believe I have a scheme to tell whether they are a danger or not. But we must act now. I say..."

3

The Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight had made their way to the front door of the palace.

"Halt! You are illegally in Twili territory!", the guard told them.

"We only wished audience with her grace, Princess Midna.", Zelda began. "We have not the capability to forewarn of our coming."

The guard appeared somewhat relieved, as if he was weight on the end of a string to test a mouse trap and it didn't go off. "If you truly come in piece, then you will disarm. Now!"

"Of course.", Princess Zelda agreed. She daintily unbuckled her fencing blade's belt and handed it to the guard.

Link measured the guard with his gaze. On one hand, the guard had no visible weapons. On the other, he was dressed in black silks that could hide anything from fused shadow to his own natural talents. And Link knew first hand how powerful the smallest shard of fused shadow could be.

"Link has no problem handing over his arms for temporary safekeeping.", Zelda said while casting a mild look of exasperation at Link. "He just wants you to understand that the Master Sword is a symbolic and historical heirloom of our people. Should it come to any harm, we would hope to somehow avoid the international incident it would cause."

The guard looked like he was weighing his options. Link glanced back at Zelda and she gestured with her eyebrows. Link pursed his lips and nearly stamped a foot. Then he handed over the Master Sword. And both his hookshots. And the wind spirits' boomerang. And...

Two minutes later, the guard could barely see over the mound of weaponry Link handed him. "Uh...right this way."

4

A flash of black rectangles gave way to a purple haze that Link, Zelda and one weighed down Twili guard stepped out of. Immediately, they were surrounded by Twili with fangs bared and glowing with charged magical attacks.

Midna spoke first. "Why do you make way to our kingdom on a warpath?"

"We do not.", Zelda replied. "We come in peace."

Midna then glared at her subjects as if to silently chastise them. The Twili's glows dissipated and they returned to the edges of the throne room. The guard rolled his eyes thankfully and just dropped everything at Links feet. Everything except the Master Sword, which he made a great show of delicately handing Princess Zelda. Zelda gave a hint of a cuortsy and a genuine smile at receiving the Master Sword, given the guards respect for her words. As Link collected his gear, he glared at the guard as if to silently curse him.

Zelda made a show of adorning Link with the Master Sword. Link, not getting it, put the belt containing her blade back around Zelda's waist. When Zelda caught the hint of a raised eyebrow on Midna, she understood her ploy worked.

Only then did she choose to speak. "Princess Midna, please pardon our transgression of your territory. No attack on your sovreignty was intended."

"We pardon your party.", Midna replied. "This is no incident in our people's relations."

"How did the Mirror of Twilight become once more?", the Princess of Twilight asked. "We assume it is once more, or have you developed the power to access our realm directly?"

Zelda nodded. "It is. It was rebuilt using the knowledge of a multitude of civilizations. Which leads me to my purpose here."

"Hyrule seeks to normalize diplomatic relations with the Twili. Furthermore, we are holding the Summit of Peace at the next of our full moons. We were hoping that you would attend to further cement the alliance that was forged despite centuries of misgivings and understandings. It is our heartfelt belief that communication will lead to greater peace and prosperity than isolation."

Midna glanced from one Twili to the next. Some's eyes flicked to Link and Zelda, then flicked back. Some were completely poker faced. Some made tiny movements with their heads.

Zelda tried to further her arguement but Midna cut her off. "You must be curious of our realm as it is your first visit, Princess."

Zelda wanted to create the opportunity for further persuasion. "Of course. And it would be to both our benefit/"

"if we were to offer you a tour.", Midna finished. "Of course, we will. Forgive our ill manners. Please see that her grace is shown what she should see of our fair city."

A bit of the shine slipped from Zelda's eyes when she knew she had lost control over the decision. But her smile kept on her face as Link and she were led away by one of the Twili. His grace seemed as grand as her if much more spooky than majestic.


	13. The Twili Response

1

As soon as the two Hylians left the room, a nearly physical arguement started. Shouting, gestures and even a few unauthorized magical glows accompanied outright bared fangs of the Twili court. At least, until Midna strode to the center of the room and took the situation into her own hands.

"Don't you think I know the dangers of such an act?", Midna hissed at the others. "I am the one that destroyed the Mirror of Twilight after peace was restored."

"Of course, milady.", a female Twili replied. "But their reconstruction of it shows that that mentality is the right one. Castle Town will stop at nothing to harass us. Every decision we make will forever be wrong to them, simply because we did not wish to become extinct. They'll never see the Gerudo's attempt to free Ganon as anything but an attack, rather than the clutching of life by a dying race. And we will forever be haunted by that perception. Seperation is the only protection from such genocidal racism."

Midna glared at her. "The only protection? Racism? Both of them risked their souls by coming here, to invite us to be formally friends and allies. That's hardly racism."

"But we will have to spend effort to accomodate their wishes.", a male Twili interrupted. "And once that accomodation comes, they will want more. That is their way. We were forced into the desert and adapted to Gerudo. They forced us into the twilight to become what we are now. Where will they chase us next when they set their eyes on this?"

Midna tried to keep up with these objections. "Have we not always become more powerful at every turn? They pray for strength and get coddling. We pray for strength and get difficulties. Who is more, now?"

"You're thinking another step ahead, aren't you?", another Twili stated. "In your adventure, you got the Hero of Twilight to shoot explosives in some of their holiest places and they thanked you for it. That's fine revenge for what they've done to us. In attending this conference, we can take so much more from them.When the Mirror is reshattered, not only do we need to claim it into our realm which we now can...but it will be only after we've taken as much from them as possible."

The female Twili followed with a mischevious tone. "Yes. And did you see how Zelda acted as if the Hero of Twilight and her regularly shared their personal space. That was directed pointedly at you, milady. Not only has she set her intentions on wedding the boy despite his village mate, but she percieves you as a threat. Attending this summit will allow us a chance to ruin her woo-leaving the triforce to be united in a later generation. It's nearly as vital as recovering the mirror itself."

Midna stood in the center of her court as her people schemed and plotted aloud against Hyrule. "Leave me.", she declared. "I have your counsel. I will ponder this matter myself."

Nearly every member of her court regarded her for a moment. Only when an individual feel satisfied they at least understood what her decision would be did they glide or teleport from the throne room.

2

"And this is another shadow fall.", the Twili Symbolic Guard (TSG) told them. Link was already familiar with the properties and the alleged beauty of this bubbling corruption. Zelda had only recently learned to become half bored at the monotony of the tour, half disgusted by this TSG's insistence that a river of damnation was attractive.

Black squares and violet energy exploded before them. When Midna materialized, she snapped an order at the guard. "Leave us."

The guard hesitated, as it would leave their princess in the company of two light walkers armed with triforce with no back up. On the other hand, orders were orders and he was primarily symbolic. Plus, Minda understood the threat better than he. So he turned and walked away slowly.

Once they were alone, Minda spoke. "Geez, what are you guys trying to do to me?", she asked. With that, she hugged Zelda first. Then Link, only holding the hug longer and leaving a peck on his cheek. "You know how many people wanted to just toss your dead bodies into the abyss and disavow your arrival?"

"We were under the impression that Zant harmed your people with his attack on ours.", Zelda pointed out.

Midna chuckled. "That he did. No here has any warm or fuzzy sentiments about Zant's transformation of us, enslavement of us or all out idiocy. But a large minority don't disagree with his ideas of revenge against those that have harmed us in the past for being who we are. Ironically, that sentiment has grown since Zant turned involuntary enchantment by a triforce from history to fresh in the people's minds."

"Then you two come walking in here uninvited." Minda held up a hand to stop Link's objection. "I know you had no way of telling us you were coming. But still, people freaked. I've managed to calm them down from declarations of war. But this Summit of Peace idea is a hard sell."

Zelda offered an expression of sympathy. "We empathize with your situation here. But we do honestly believe that isolation will only result in another crisis. We didn't know to help you against Ganon until he was upon us ourself."

"And you would have blown Zant away if I requested?", Midna asked. "We didn't know each other then like we do now."

Zelda cast her gaze away. "We can't say we would have directly or opennly interfered, no. But with evidence that Ganon was behind Zant's insurection, we would have personally led the HDF against him. That is exactly the point: without these previous understandings, crises expand catostrophically."

"Please, Midna.", Zelda pleaded. "We don't want to see such a calamity on the land again. The Twili must be represented at the Summit of Peace. You are actually the only nation that has yet to accept the invitation."

Midna smiled conciliatorily. "Alright, I'll come. How can I resist a chance to pal around with you guys in my actual form instead of that imp looking thing Zant trapped me in? But you owe me. You owe me big for this. I take one wrong step and I'm as asassinated as the Zora queen."

Zelda placed the white gloved hand that didn't contain the Triforce of Wisdom on the black silk covering Midna's bare skin. "We thank you again, Midna. We hope to show your people that any conflicts between Hyrule and Twilight are in the past, soon to be forgotten."

Midna shook her head. "Dear, when you're on the losing side, everything's remembered."


	14. One Last Preparation

Her Grace, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, strode down a dank and musty corridor. Her heels clacked as a horse's foot falls down the stone hallway. The lack of decor spoke of age, reliable indestructability and utmost secrecy.

There was one final preparation before the Summit of Peace. The only one that left her heart heavy. The burden...er, light of the goddesses embedded in her hand told her that this was the only flawed part of her actions. But she couldn't go against this happenning. She wouldn't even want to wish to.

She was elated that every kingdom had agreed to the conference. She was certain (as was the Triforce of Wisdom) that open, thorough and honest dialogue could spare the land any further disasters that needed a Hero Of to surface. The reconstruction efforts were nearly complete. Hyrule would be able to offer each and every visitor the vision of splendor her kingdom should. The aims of each tribe were not so difficult to reconcile.

She looked up at the door she had come to. It was so deep in the castle that even Ganon had too little time to discover its secret. This was perhaps the most important national security secret in all of Hyrule. She hoped that its inevitable coming to light wouldn't destroy them all.

"Your highness...", the barely a woman began. "May I have an audience?"

"If you are really our daughter, answer my question.", a weakened voice came. "What number are we thinking of?"

Hyrule's legacy glowed in her hand. "Four thousand, seven hundred, thirty six. And seventeen thousandths."

"You may enter.", the voice wheezed.

The once unequitable Princess Zelda quietly and humbly entered the room. She made certain to keep her gaze on the floor for even she wasn't allowed to gaze on his august personage without his specific decree. For now she was in what was designed to be a disaster bunker. And it still housed the ailing King "of Red Lions" Hyrule.

"Come closer, our daughter.", he breathed heavily. His age wasn't as dire a problem as he made it seem. It was his obesity-from laziness and lust of finer foods-that brought his health to this standstill. The rumors of Ganon's presence were simply the final excuse for him to leave the small duties of sitting in a throne to hear the cases of peasants. His dutiful daughter had taken all other duties before he retreated here. Why not the rest?

"We can hear you better, if you come closer.", he continued. "How fares you child?"

Zelda resolved to keep a stiff upper lip. She remember being punished at his decree as a child for crying, as it made her appear unhappy. And appearances were one's best tool in government. It was the same reason her mother 'dissappeared' one day-she couldn't uphold the royal standard as perfectly as a Queen should.

"The preparations for the Summit of Peace are complete.", she told her father. "I...I request permission to speak freely, your highness."

"We deny such. Continue.", he replied with annoyance creeping in his voice.

Zelda sighed inaudibly. "Castle Town, including the palace above ground, have nearly been reconstructed. Every kingdom, even those discovered by the Hero of Twilight, have agreed to the invitations I have set out."

She sensed her obese father's frame shift slightly. She thought he nodded slightly, but with his weight and her lack of permission to look him in the eye, one could never be certain.

"And the people, child.", he asked. "Do they call you queen?"

"No fa-your highness." But she hastily added. "But they do believe you dead in the attacks. It is just that now it is en vogue to continue calling myself princess rather than queen. Prince Ralis has made a point of not taking the title until he could match the majesty of his mother. It does your legacy well for me to do the same. It does not reflect on how your subjects treat me. They still look to me as their sole leader."

"But when will we reveal that you are still alive? The people would love to have audience again, your highness. It is projected that the celebrations alone would boost our GNP's growth by 2.3 . And if you don't mind my saying so, I would love to see you in fresh air again. The sun has returned and it shines on your land brighter than ever. Your majesty's health would soon return if only/"

"We do mind your saying so.", the king uttered. Then he started to cough. "If we have need of health, we will use the triforce of power to give it to me."

The sole source of light in the room was also the elephant in the room Princess Zelda was trying to ignore. It was bad enough her father's sloth led him to this room. She was always convinced that he would become bored enough to call his little 'vacation' off. But now that the triforce of Power had been recovered, and buried along with him so to speak, that boredom would never come.

Zelda nodded in acknowledgement of his statement. "And when will your highness allow the Triforce of Power's presence to become declassified? Now that Hyrule controls the totality of the Triforce, no one would possess the combination of ability and stupidity to attack your kingdom. Yet should this secret be leaked, the other kingdoms will see us as opressors rather than benefactors."

"Leave such matters to me, young one.", the king stated despondently. "We are pleased at your continued efforts of our kingdom, child. We may deign to grant you a boon should you ask."

Zelda smiled. "May I hug my daddy, your majesty?"

A cough. Silence. "It is granted."

Zelda sprinted over to the ailing Hylian. He lay bound to his bed by his own obesity. He lay hidden in this half dungeon of his own freedom. He lay in utmost secrecy by his own apathy toward living. It was nearly as if he was already dead inside. And if he could maintain the kingdom with a wish and touch of his hand, he would already be done with it. But he was still her daddy. Even though he hadn't hunted since her childhood. Even though a retainer an not her father announced her at her coming out party.

Carrying the Triforce of Wisdom was a dehumanizing experience. All the litle mistakes a person should overlook become all too apparent. The dumb joke, laughed at in busy friendship is instantly dissected and unfunny. She even studied magical self defense just to find something complex enough to past the time and not bore her to tears. But she did love her father. And with her arms around the bulk she could encompass, she could revel in it. She was still a person.

No. She was daddy's little girl. And if her father wanted her to hide him and the triforce of power from the world, that's what she would do. She would follow all of the...'advice' the Triforce of Wisdom offered. But she would never go against him.


	15. Greetings

"Just do what we do.", the princess instructed. "Keep smiling and keep waving. No matter how dull you find it, this needs to be the people's everything."

Link nodded. He was sitting next to Zelda in an open carriage just outside of the West Gate entrance to Castle Town. Link looked up at the wall and saw a see of people, most of whom even he didn't know. They screamed Zelda's and his names. They held up signs promising eternal support, marriage proposals and requests for help.

Link spotted the request for help and tried to stand to meet it. Zelda let her foot fall on his to stop him.

"We think it's just those three girls that stalk you everywhere.", she told him. Link reached in one of his belt's satchels for the Hawk's Eye mask and took a closer look. Zelda was right-it was the three girls who followed him every time he came to the capital. They were currently ignoring their sign in favor of arguing over who he was looking at.

"Take off the mask. By not showing your eyes you appear to have something to hide.", Zelda pointed out. Link put away the mask and regarded her. Zelda still held the perfect polite, genial and practiced smile she always wore. She was like a tireless dancer of a music box, porcelain and waving in the same fashion forever.

"Yes, you had to be here.", Zelda answered Link. "Firstly, some of these guests know only you first hand. They may need some pleasant associations to make our first impression on them the best it can be.

"Secondly, look back at our citizenry. They've worked hard to rebuild the capital building and the capital itself. Even if they don't realize it, all they ask for in turn is a safe and happy world to live in. So they get to see their ruler secure outside the city's walls with only one guard. They get to see the Hero of Twilight who defends the land. And their genuine affection for the crown is rewarded by seeing our fairy tale love of the questing lad and the princess taking the first steps of living happily ever after. Which promises them a secure border when you are king, a just ruler when I am queen, and a stable hierarchy for another generation.

"So sit down, wave back and look like you're taking as much pride in my subjects as they are in us.", Zelda instructed him.

Link waved, but in a left handed whole arm shake. No where close to Zelda's practiced hand aloft slight turn just faster than her gaze wandered.

Link did have a chance to bring up a subject he had meant to for some time now.

Zelda giggled. "Mayor Bo's daughter again. Come now, Link. We are a princess. And if we don't appear too ignoble, much more classically beautiful than the child who has led a peasant's life. If you are so entranced with her, you are free to carry out whatever affair when we arrange for you to handle state business in Ordon-provided it is kept discrete. But this joke you have of actually wedding her if we were to accept your suitorship? It becomes tiring. Besides, we are not asking you for more than we are asking of ourself."

Link was about to reply (honest) when a light expanded from nothing on the bridge. After it cleared, the first guest appeared. "I do hope I've come to the right landing spot.", Ooccoo declared.

Link dropped from the carraige and an "ahem" stopped him. He turned back and saw that Princess Zelda was waiting ever so elegantly for him to help her from the carraige. After helping her, she kept his hand so that she could slow his enthusiasm to a stately stroll.

"Welcome to Hyrule.", the princess greeted. "We are the Princess Zelda of Hyrule. We are enthused that your nation finds this summit as neccessary as we do."

"Well, I guess I am in the right place.", Ooccoo stated. "Hello, hello. I am Ooccoo. I will be serving as ambassador on behalf of the other Oocca."

Princess Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell us that you are not a member of the royal family of the City of the Clouds?"

Ooccoo smiled. "Oh, my. No, no, no. We're a technocratic meritocracy."

She really wanted to use the gift of the goddesses to translate that. But she also could use the confused look on Link's face to prompt Ooccoo for an explanation.

"It's simple really.", Ooccoo began. "Our society has become specialized due to the sum body of our experience being greater than the capacity of any one member. So in order for every descision to be made by the best specialist, the most qualified are given any position that is required. When there are more duties than there are Oocca to meet them, we prioritize. When there are more Oocca than issues to be met, we devote our efforts to expanding our understanding of the multiverse.

"It is only rational that I was chosen as ambassador. Of the three who speak Hylian, I speak it best. And I've seen nearly as much of the surface as our friend Link has. My expertise is the sole reason I was chosen.

"I mean, it's not like your country made you Princess because you were born of the position. Right?", Ooccoo finished.

Although accustomed to the sight, Link was amazed how unflappable her grace was. "Our society has the good fortune to be blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom. While inherited, it allows us to rule inspired by the grace of the goddess Nayru."

Oocco realized exactly how badly she messed up. "Uh...I'm looking forward to seeing your capital. I understand it is the greatest treasure I had not experienced when I was on the surface."

"Of course.", Princess Zelda assured the sky being. "We always delight in enabling one more soul to experience the wonders of our fair city. Please, we have someone waiting at the gate to escort you to the palace. They will show you your quarters so that you may prepare for tonight's reception banquet."

The ruler made sure her eyes didn't decieve her. "Is your luggage going to arrive later? I can have it forwarded to you."

Ooccoo made a curious expression, then realized. "Oh. Our people have evolved beyond the need for personal effects. Thank you for your concern. I know I'll have a pleasant time here with such hospitality."

Ooccoo then made her way to the gate. The citizens gathered along the top of the wall really wanted to cheer the visitor from the heavens. But...she does look like a deformed Cooccoo. The crowd tried to make an effort while the avian waddled toward the gate. They just didn't have their hearts in it.

Zelda turned away from the crowd and scoffed. "We had hoped that thing could make up for its visage with its people's technology. But apparently they've 'evolved beyond personal effects'. Perfect.", she stated sarcastically.

She slipped back into her pristine expression well before the rumbling began. A moment later, Goron upon Goron unravelled themselves and their packs as they transformed from raging boulders to gentle giants. The last to arrive was Gor Coron, the elder officially representing Death Mountain. By the time he unfolded, the crowd's exhultations was at its previous fever pitch.

"We greet you in the name of all Hyrule, Elder Gor Coron of Death Mountain.", the princess greeted.

"Aha.", Gor exlaimed. "I'd know that voice anywhere."

And with that, he picked up Zelda with both hands as if she was a toddler. A sudden motion and Zelda was momentarily aloft. But the Goron caught her with the same tenderness.

"Child, when are you going to put something on those bones?", the elder asked. "That gown doesn't fool me. You're still as slender and light as you were at your coming out party."

Zelda was familiar enough with his people to know these weren't backwards compliments, but polite criticism. "Not all of us can grow into our might as readily as you did, Elder."

"Your regular quarters have been prepared.", she continued. "The sauna should be preheated by now. Also, Shad has served assured us that his geological findings should be exquisite to your palate for tonight's banquet."

"The archeologist?", one of the Goron entourage exclaimed.

"I believe I've heard of him as well.", Coron stated. "I've never believed the statues he always investigated were as tasty as they were mysterious."

"Oh, no.", Zelda told him. "We understand all are naturally occuring."

Gor Coron laughed. "Alright, on your word child. Any daughter of Hyrule is an ally of the Goron." Then in a much softer voice. "I was sorry to hear that he passed."

"We thank you for your condolences.", she said. "It is unfortunate that circumstance arrived as it did. However, I understand that Darbis was saved in time by the Hero of Twilight."

Gor glanced around. He instantly spotted Link wringing out his fingers from shaking hands with the rock creatures. The elder grabbed him in a one arm hugged. "Yeah, this little felleh helped us out."

Then he turned to Link. "And Goron don't forget, bruddah!"

Link sort of smiled and sort of wished that he had taken Zelda's offer to fund the magical armor he managed to purchase. But he couldn't envisioning siphoning off tax rupees to look spiffy. Even though Zelda assured him that the whole point of recieving the delegates in front of the populace was spectacle.

"A member of the HDF will escort you to the palace. Thank you again for coming.", Zelda reminded.

Goron nodded. "Alright, bruddahs. Let's get out of her spikes...er, hair. There's more than just us coming."

The Goron took up their packs and set off.

A few minutes later, the sunset started. Only when the sky got a hint of tinge to it, did the Zora arrive. A single female carrying a spear erupted from the water passing beneath the bridge. Her every scale glinted in the light of the setting sun. Even her spear bespoke a serene beauty. The crowd was well on its way to cheering itself hoarse as she alighted on the bridge.

And her entrance was the least acrobatic. Several other Zora flew up from the water with a grace never achieved by Hylians diving into it. Somersaults and head over heels twists seemed to be their first language.

And the finale drew a gasp from the crowd. It was the most complex of the landings on the bridge. And when the Zora completed it, he stood stock still. As if the young boy had practiced and practiced to keep his crown on while performing it. Once he was certain he made no mistakes, he flourished.

Link was a bit too impressed to move to the group right away. Zelda sauntered over. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Prince Ralis.", Zelda greeted with a text book courtsey.

"We welcome the oppurtunity to cement generations long lines of friendships and fraternity.", Prince Ralis replied with a formal bow. "Thank you for offering your hospitality to the humble representative of the Domain of the Zora."

"We welcome the oppurtunity to entreat the continuation of peace and prosperity across all lands.", Princess Zelda replied.

The two moved to each other then leaned their heads to each other's right side then the left as if kissing the air. Despite Ralis being shorter than the older Hylian, the two moved seamlessly as if this dance ingrained in them since birth. Prince Ralis carefully introduced each member of the ZHG that had accompanied him, giving Zelda ample time to offer the correct amount of courtesy due their rank without being pressured. Princess Zelda in turn found something subtle to praise or remember about each Zora. Following this Zelda carefully introduced the Hero of Twilight, Champion of Hyrule and He Bestowed with the Triforce of Courage from the Goddess Farore (but never merely Link) to each Zora in turn. The prince' eyes were the only feature that gave any hint to a more familiar relationship with Link.

When introductions were over, the HDF approached the ZHD and gave very specific details as to the accomodations that were set aside for the prince. Ralis' entorauge made the correct amount of show of deciding for themselves that it was safe for such an august personage as his grace to continue before being led to the palace.

The wall started to light up its own torches now that the sun had fully set. Fortunately, the next guest was her own light source. At first, it seemed as if their was an extra star in the sky. Only when it was close enough did the people see that it streaked toward Castle Town just above the horizon. Only a moment before colliding with Link and Zelda did the bright light burst into a could of fairy dust.

"I understand their is a Summit of Peace to attend.", the Queen of the Fairies said. She sounded like a person would in the midst of a day dream. The crowd didn't know what to make of her appearance. Most Hylians understood Zora shunned clothing, but they were blue and alien. The being before them looked as if the dream of a sailor lost at sea:perfect, half seen and expected to dissappear at any moment.

"Yes, there is.", smiled Zelda. "We hope your majesty finds our kingdom more magnificent than the Gerudo Desert."

A laughter, nearly the ringing of bells sounded. "No wonder you have the Hero of Twilight. Who could resist a woman of such charm.", the queen told her. "I hope you don't mind my using the royal 'we' while I'm here."

Zelda shook her head. "Of course not. We understand that there are many cultures in attendance and all have differing customs. All that we would ask is to aid others in understanding oneself, your majesty."

"Of course, child.", the fae replied.

"We have prepared an outdoor fountain as your quarters while your highness is here.", Zelda informed. "While it is no where close to the innate spiritualness of the spirit springs, it is the best we can offer. If your majesty wishes to avail herself of more conventional offerings..."

The fae shook off her surprise. "No. No...thank you. You've obviously put a lot of thought into this."

Zelda, again, smiled. "One of our palace guard can show you the way."

And with that the fairy fell into her intangible mists. The glowing form glided to the visibly irked guard before following him into the city.

Then it was time for the main event. Lightning crackled from the ground up into the skies. Several dark clouds manifested from seemingly nowhere before coalescing above the bridge. The crowd was mystified as the clouds started to bubble and swirl into an upside down cyclone. Then random squares of black and purple started spreading out in a sheet around the hole torn into the sky, like some zepheric disease. A flash and rune encased posts manifested in a haphazard circle around the bridge. The same arcane writing threw itself into existance on paper thin, transluscent sheets of magic between those posts. Only then did a spilling of black squares with the same surreal, violet glow pour onto the bridge.

When the magics abated, they revealed a woman as striking as she was eerie. Zelda and Link were the only Hylians that were prepared for the sight and moved to greet the visitor accordingly. "We apologize for our subjects' reaction. This is the first time they've seen any of your kind. Many are still wary. Will your entorauge be arriving in the same manner?"

"Why?", Midna asked with a grin. "Will I need protection? Is the big bad Link gonna take advantage of me?"

Link laughed along while shaking his head, but not too hard.

"Don't worry, dear.", Midna told her. She continued speaking while she hugged them both, in front of the crowd. "This was a good idea you had. Come on, let's get ready to dance the night away."


	16. Not Another Introduction Sequence

1

"Announcing her grace, Princess Zelda. Accompanied by the Hero of Twilight, Link.", the guard bellowed. Link was dressed in the clothes that suited him the least, not the legendary adventurer or Ordon farmhand, but the formal robes of a nobleman. Zelda looked more in her element than ever, arm in arm with a national idol and dressed as only the aid of a regular staff of servants could.

Once they were away from the entrance of the ballroom surrounded by balconies, adorned by chandeliers they parted ways. Zelda spied Midna through the crowd already present. Most were Hylian, prominent citizens like the think-tank or the backbone of the economy like the owner of the prominent cafe. Zelda noticed that Prince Ralis and the rest of the Zora had yet to make their appearance.

"Hello, Midna.", the princess greeted. Then she saw one of those horrid little bottles in Midna's hand.

"It just kills you that soup in a bottle is this good.", Minda said while handing Zelda a bottle.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the bottle, which apparently Yeti find the best way to serve soup. "You don't even have an inkling.", she replied.

Flashback

Zelda ran down the stairs with her skirts held free from her feet. The commotion was so loud that she heard it from floors away through stone walls. The sounds of clattering and bellowing and of all things, splashing, led her to the castle's kitchen.

Zelda found the shortest HDF present and glared at him, not smiling for once. "The Summit is to-mor-row. Exactly what is going on?", she demanded.

The guard stammered. "uh...er...he says he's a guest?", the guard offered.

Zelda huffed and blew past the guards and kitchen staff staring into where they should be preparing for the Summit of Peace. Inside was a large fur covered woman, who sat breathing heavily and fanning herself next to a well worn parka. A giant beast was sweating into and over the largest cauldron of bubbling brew the princess had seen in her life.

Yeto looked down at the second Hylian to not scream at the sight of a Yeti. He understood what the extravagant gown and forced smile meant. "You!", he bellowed. "You Zelda. You taste soup!"

And with that the Yeti dunked a random bottle in the mixture and force it to the princess' lips. For a moment, Yeto had individual hairs that were thinner than the line between him and baring the full brunt of the triforce. Then the tinest drop of soup touched the young woman's tongue.

The Yeti sucked the soup on his arm out of his fur. Yeto complained, "It not too good yet. It need something else."

Zelda drank another sip of what was well on its way to becoming fairy's tears, only more savory. She shook her head. The two beasts were still there, sweating up a storm in a drafty castle room. The bottle of soup was still in her hand. Her staff was still cowering in the doorway. The Princess steadied herself.

"And you must be Yeto and Yeta. Is there some particular reason you arrived before tomorrow?", Zelda forced herself to ask.

"We not know how long trip was.", Yeto explained. "First we sled, then no snow. Then I remember swim from stinky fish, so we sled white river. Then we climb big cliff from river and small cliff of city. Then we met metal man with greeting stick. He poke Yeto with greeting stick. Run here, we follow."

"You will have to forgive husband.", the sweat soaked Yeta told Zelda. "If he sees new things to make his soup with, he thinks only that."

Zelda thought for a moment. Then she went into the hallway. When she came back, she held one of the guard's spears in her free hand. "May we ask you, is this a greeting stick?"

Yeto nodded. "Should I poke you with greeting stick? That your way, Yeto do your way when here!"

And with that he made a massive grab for the spear. Zelda magically glided out of harm's way with the spear and the bottle of soup. "No, no. That's quite alright, Yeto.", she assured. "I will have the guards show you to your quarters. And get whatever you think is necessary for your soup."

Yeta groaned. "No. We go soon. Much too hot. But I promise green man make soup. You no have soup, he say. We give you soup on be-half, Yeti."

"But you have yet to sign a treaty with us.", Zelda enticed. "You wouldn't want to have come all this way and not sign a treaty, would you?"

Yeta showed some enthusiasm. "Husband, you never make treaty before. You make, I proud."

Yeto seemed to sing a preternaturally low note with "Yes, dear."

"First soup. Then treaty. Then we leave jungle of stone and go back to where it pleasant. With sharp ice and fast wind."

And by that afternoon, Zelda and Yeto had hammered out a treaty they were both happy with. Hyrule was granted travel rights, archeological license, diplomatic immunity for all agents of the crown, mining first refusal, patent options, an embassy, intelligence and security assurances and settlement privledges. Yeta was given a string of glass beads that "make wife more pretty with no mirror monster".

1

"And that's why those monsters aren't here to embarrass us further in front of more sentient peoples.", Zelda finished.

Midna shook her head. "Zelda. Dear. Listen to me. I know your heart is in the right spot. I know you'd sacrifice everything of yourself if it meant your kingdom, your friends or anyone else that depended on you, even asked upon you. I know because I was there when you saved me from the light. But girl, you've got to lighten up."

"We're sorry.", Zelda told her. "It's just that this event is of such importance. We don't want history to look back on this and tell the tale of the first Zelda in how many generations to bring ruin to the kingdom so narrowly saved. Just because she couldn't keep a 'diplomat', and we use the term lightly, from bellowing at everyone around him to 'drink soup, taste good'."

Zelda's sigh slumped her shoulders, allowing her necklace to twinkle in the candlelight even more brilliantly. Midna's shadow just danced around enough to momentarily meet Zelda's, while the glow of the runes on her shawl continued to undulate.

"Stop worrying.", Midna instructed. "Some of us monsters are alright."

Zelda disagreed. "You're not a monster, Midna. And if you keep saying that, the label will be harder to shake."

Minda laughed. "Oh? And addicted to night, damned for fighting the goddesses, fang baring, gray skinned beings from another dimension are what exactly?"

"Friends.", Zelda pointed out.

"You can't sell me that.", Midna objected. "Your guard speared the first diplomat to arrive because he looked different enough."

"The HDF tried to do its job.", Zelda stated with a 'for once' under her breath. "Had Yeto actually followed protocol and arrived when he should, there would have been no problems. When someone from another kingdom storms over the parapets, its called an invasion."

"And when I arrived, in severe need of medical attention from trying save the world?", Midna continued. "Your people screamed in fear of a monster."

Zelda dismissed the argument with a wave of her hand. "You yourself told me that that form was one of a monster. You stand here happy to be rid of it. On top of that, you rode a dire wolf into town."

While Zelda tried to convince Midna that she wasn't a monster in the eyes of the average person, Link found his oldest friend.

"Finally, here you are.", Ilia greeted. "Are you as uncomfortable as I am? When did people start wearing entire houses for a party?"

Illia wore the finest gown Link had ever seen on her. Her father's mayor medallion brought out the golden hue of her hair. The arm length gloves toned down everything that screamed 'rancher' and pointed attention to everything that hinted 'feminine'. If it wasn't for the itchiness of his own clothes, Link would have brought her to balls sooner.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment.", Ilia replied. "But I know I'm not anywhere near the center of attention. Coron has been just jumping out of his skin to speak to Midna, you can see him staring and trying hard not to look like he's staring. And she is beautiful. Fortunately she's a...monster? Ex-demon?"

Link's expression screwed itself up.

"Oh, of course. Twili.", Ilia agreed.

"You know what, Link? I may never have a chance like this again. Waltz with me? Please? I know you don't like danc/"

And she was cut off by Link leading her over to where Hyrule's opera house orchestra was playing. He intellectually knew he was afraid of looking foolish by dancing. He seemed to just not feel it. The same way he didn't feel wary of anything, from the mile high heights of the City of the Clouds to fight the leviathan underneath tons of water pressure. If he remembered right, it all started when Ordona awakened his awareness of the Triforce of Courage he bore.

But when Ilia laid one hand in his and the other on his shoulder and stood maybe a little too closely, his thoughts were dispelled. He smiled and began to circle around her, leading her across the floor.

While the two danced, a new contingent came to the entrance. "Announcing his grace, Prince Ralis of the Domain of the Zora. et al.", the guard called out. The ZHD seemed no different to the casual Hylian observer. But if one looked carefully, every one of them seemed to have every scale polished and no lack of piercings where they could adorn them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet Prince Ralis.", Midna excused herself from Zelda. She appeared to glide over to the Zora, as if she always floated and simply used her feet to guide her along the floor.

When she arrived, the boy was prepared to greet her formally. "Your grace, Princess Midna of Twi/"

Ralis stopped talking when Midna stroked his arm with a nearly flirty, "Hi, there." Then she noticed how two of the Zora seemed as if in mid strike against her. She allowed her gaze to wander lower and she could tell they were stopped by the boy placing his hands out to inhibit them. Midna took back her hand, slowly enough for the ZHD. The space surrounding them seemed a bit dimmer as the torch light twinkled from Zora coral jewelry and her shadow flickered to meet Ralis'

Midna decided to play this by the book. "It is good for us to see you here your grace, Prince Ralis. We hope you will have a pleasant evening tonight."

Ralis never had changed his facial expression but his back stood stiffer, as if to subconsciously tell his entourage to hesitate. He carefully took stock of what Midna was wearing: a black shawl with glowing blue runes, a highly slit orange skirt hung casually from her waist that matched her bright hair and a stone garment that covered her from chest to about midway down her abs along with various jewelry including her crown. "We thank you for your well wishes, your grace Princess Midna of Twilight. We find your shawl to perfectly accentuate your corset enchantingly."

"Thank you, it is enchanted.", Midna replied. Then she caught the look in the eye of one of his honor guard. "Just the design, that's all." Apparently, frivolous casual magic wasn't too much a better answer than potentially martial magic. She cast her glance over all of Prince Ralis. "um...Nice ear ring."

"Thank you, it was our mother's. We remember her daily."

"We look forward to any audience you may grant us in the future. We would be honored to understand any expositions your grace may bestow.", the boy told her.

Midna resisted the urge to shake her head at the child three heads shorter than her. "Please, allow me to express my gratitude for your compliment of my counsel. May an auspicious hour arrive soon."

Prince Ralis nodded, then set off to speak to the next person. Midna waited until the Zora's backs were turned before she rolled her eyes. "It's the first night's reception, not a proclamation to the people.", she muttered.

Then she caught Gor Coron watching her again. He looked antsy enough to be off balance. Time to officially meet him. She held up her hand to wave to him, then glided over.

"Greetings, elder Gor Coron.", she started.

"Don't tell me you're one of these 'we's too.", he replied.

Midna held a hand to her chest. "Only when I have to be, friend."

The torch light appeared to make her shadow dance along with her laughter, momentarily joining the Goron's.

Gor extended a hand. "Good to meet someone else who doesn't paint the cart before raising the horse."

Midna placed her hand in his. She didn't add any pressure, hoping the Goron counted her as female enough to keep from turning a greeting into a contest of physical strength-she had no idea whether to appear fragile or just use Koume's Strength to win outright. The elder held her hand just long enough to see that she would react to his action, then chose to let it go without acting.

"I hear you figured out how to rebuild the Mirror of Twilight.", Midna told him. "That must have been some hefty bit of magic."

The Goron raised a finger. "No, not magic. Engineering. We just came up with the idea of using magnetic devices and a different source of labor to rebuild it."

Midna raised an eyebrow as she stared down her nose at him. "You mean to tell me there isn't the slightest bit of magic holding the Mirror together?"

The Goron nearly shrugged. "An incidental amount of fairy dust, that's all. But had we had a longer deadline, I'm sure us Gorons would have been able to come up with a non-magical solution.

Midna shook her head in disbelief. "That's amazing." Disbelief at how easy it would be to rebreak the mirror and drag enough of it back into Twilight.

"Announcing her royal highness, Queen of the Fairies.", the guard at the entrance called out. Gor looked to the door and saw a bit of the pink glow he suspected was the delegate. Gor looked back to Midna and she had already faded into the crowd.

But Midna's escape didn't disturb the elder as much as the scream of righteous indignation mixed with pure mystical power. "One of your citizens raped one of my subjects!"


	17. Accountability

Princess Zelda immediately set off toward the yell of accusation. She hurried but she tried desperately not to look like she was hurrying. While the Goron had gathered by the rock table and prince Ralis' group distanced themselves by a wall the Hylians present formed a circle around the commotion. Only when she got to the edge and saw who the fairy was yelling at did she turn away.

Some people would be concerned if a much more magical being was so mad that it lifted into the air to yell at them. Some people may feel some concern for their safety, offering apologies or making their escape. If they were in their right mind.

Agatha, clearly, was not. With disdain in her voice, "The mantis told me the little slut liked it." Then wistfully, "Oh, how I wish it was me."

Zelda nearly bounced off of the circle of people to catch the eye of the guard. He was about to break in the circle and keep some semblance of peace in the hall. Zelda shook her head and pointed back to his post. The guard's eyes expanded incredulously, but Zelda drew a gloved hand over her throat.

Then she spotted Link. He held both of Ilia's hands, assuring her that he had already survived things much worse than a morally enraged fairy queen. With that, he turned and fearlessly strode towards the mystical creature promising violence with every breath. He bumped into Zelda as she barely intercepted him. When he excused and tried to go around her, Link's right hand was held in place with the princess' left.

"Listen, Hero.", Zelda instructed very carefully. "You have to let this go. Complete non-intervention."

Link pointed out that Agatha was probably going to get herself killed.

Zelda hissed in his ear, "And that's probably the best option." At Link's surprised look, she continued.

"Our staff probably were hassled into giving her an invitation just because she is royal blood. Whatever happens, it's her own fault. She's the one that's cracked over not inheriting the triforce because she's so far removed from the actual Zelda line. She's the one that goes around telling every person she can that she's some 'queen of the bugs'. Even the small stipend from the treasury she gets is spent sending fools on fool's quests for golden bugs to bring to her never ending insect ball. This is more than appropriate, it's karma.

"And we hate to say it, but think if you did manage to save her. Hyrule would be assuming the responsibility she's pretended. What do you think that will do to our relation with the fairy queen? Can you really hunt down some random bug somewhere in the goddess' green creation? Do you really want every fairy in the land to be honor bound to not heal a Hylian? How many more people will die instead of just her on that basis? On top of that, as insane as she is it may be the mercy she needs. All without her death being on the crown.

"Furthermore when she is no more, the Triforce of Wisdom will have a more distant heir. The only person our records show who has any royal female blood is that lunatic. Even a random citizen would make a better heir if we somehow die before you give us an heir. On top of that, once the fae kills one of our citizens on the basis of her diseased mind we can use it as pretext to indebt her people to us. Imagine how many much more deserving citizens we can protect with a steady supply of fae labor."

Link didn't want to just push the princess out of the way. But she didn't let go of his hand, and even put her shoulder to him. Then something completely unexpected happenned.

"I, too, accuse one of your countrymen of some horrible crime.", Midna yelled at Agatha. Everyone could easily see her since she was head taller than everyone present. Once she pointed at Agatha, the circle of Hylians parted.

The Princess of Twilight strode forward. "Of course, I don't bring any evidence with me. And yelling like a banshee through personal magics may seem really disconcerting to other people's present. But it's not like I have the extradition treaty that was signed by the Fairy Queen."

Midna stared questioningly at the Queen of the Fairies. The being's wings retracted and she alighted on the floor. "What? You never signed a treaty while you were residing in the Cave of Oreals?", the Twili asked incredulously. "You're trying to scare the life out of someone you have no right to? Why don't you just throw her to the groun/"

"Alright, I get it.", the fairy told her.

Instantly, Midna changed to a much more conciliatory tone. "Look, I actually do understand. A lot of my citizens...well, actually every single one of them have been abused right along with myself. But we aren't going to get a better tomorrow if we start world war four today. None of us came here to set international relations back a couple centuries. So why don't you use this summit to hammer out a treaty with her. That way justice will be served and nobody will have to go to war over it."

"Yeah, justice.", Agatha spat at the fairy. "Like how you should be paying us for mantises servicing your sl/"

Agatha was cut off by Midna's arm snaking around her head to her mouth. Midna's friendly smile became much more strained when Agatha bit her hand.

"How about I handle this particular negotiation?", Midna suggested. The queen of the fairies glared at her, daring Midna to cross some unknown line. Midna kept smiling, backed up dragging Agatha along and bowing at every step of the way. Only when Countess Agatha of Northern Hyrule Field was safely surrounded by a couple of the HDF and Queen of the Bugs Agatha was carefully contained did Midna join Link and Zelda.

"Yeah, you owe me one for that.", Midna told Zelda. "Never would have guessed she had a two heart bite though."

"We thank you for saving one of our more...needy citizens.", Zelda said. "And the conference itself. This incident nearly cast a shadow on the entirety."

"Wouldn't want to cast a shadow.", Minda said sarcastically. "Might make things as dark as twilight."

Zelda eyes grew large at the realization of her faux pax.

Midna waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about. Let me share your bath tomorrow and we'll call it even."

Midna looked down at Link staring at her slack jawed. "Are you gonna stand around all night staring at my beauty or ask me to dance?", she said.

Link nodded dumbly and led Midna away.

The think-tank took that as a sign to move in around Zelda. Telma seemed to have no problem carrying four soup bottles in one hand, or emptying them by herself. Auru looked even more stately in his formal clothes, with Rusl and Shad having that 'clothes too tight' look some of the nuevo-riche at the party and Link shared.

Ashei crossed her arms nearly triumphantly. Her strapless gown hid her legs but her arms and shoulders were equally muscled. "It's good you're such close friends with the demons, so at least someone was around to be princess.", she said a little too alcoholically. "So what motivated you to leave one of your citizens to die at the hands of the fae, your grace?"

"Probably the same patriotism that drives your little band to overthrow me.", Princess Zelda replied calmly.

Zelda's polite smile became genuine as Shad spit soup on Auru.


	18. No Revolt for You

"Your grace,", Telma began. "Whatever do you mean?" 

Zelda rolled her eyes so only the think-tank could see it. "Don't worry. We're not mad-yet. But honestly, your little group's headquarters is the bar most popular with the military we command. We could have simply utilized the wisdom of the gods we're endowed with to interpret your facial ticks. But it doesn't really take a stretch of the imagination to figure out why a tightly knit group of warrior scholars met regularly, particularly in a spot they could eaves drop on the military at their most drunken.

"We do applaud your inducting the Hero of Twilight. Telling him that you only gathered after Ganon's rise and not in an effort to dethrone me...That nearly placed a triforce not only under your control, but outside of the royal family's influence. Bravo."

Ashei's eyes narrowed. "So why call us out on it? And why now? Why not just arrest us at random and execute us?"

The princess raised an eyebrow at the firebrand, then turned to Telma. "See, this is why you failed. Of course I couldn't just outright arrest citizens at random. There would have been a public outcry before we could have finished you all off. Then the conditions favorable to dethroning us would have actually been created. And, in all honesty, if we had to resort to executing countrymen who could help said country...we probably should have lost power. So we didn't follow that route.

"Instead, we realized that your motivations far overshot your foresight. You weren't trying to usurp the throne. This little band actually wanted to help the people. You still do. That's why you actually aided me against what you only knew to be the chaos overtaking the land. The crown was a far better alternative to Ganon's or Zant's version of it. Even though you didn't stop to realize that killing ourself would put the triforce of wisdom in Agatha's the Lunatic hands.

"So we never acted against you opennly.", Zelda informed them. "That way your service to the crown continued while you kept your cover intact. Thank you for completing the Mirror of Twilight's reconstruction so quickly, by the way.

"But this invention of democracy, really. You've seen the HDF without a Hyrule at the helm; do you really want individual soldiers to have a say in what the HDF's duties or legal privledges are? As monarch we can carefully monitor...say, Agatha's authority. You want to give her a vote too? How very disastrous it would be if everyone had a say. The future would be constant campaigns of lower taxes and more services until the government was disastrously in debt. A never ending series of politicians who promised the same just to keep their jobs while voting themselves pay increases would be Hyrule's rulers. We could never allow that."

"Which would then lead you to an oligarchical system. Just who exactly would you opress out of voting then? No need for anyone in the minority's rights, hm? Once the people you locked out of the system rebelled, seeing as how you did so successfully, the land would be consumed in never ending war. Is that what you would inflict in the name of equality?

"So this is what is going to happen.", Zelda told them with the same gracious smile as always.

The princess turned to Telma. "Your establishment has been a great boon to the local economy, and our troops morale. Please continue with your trade unabated. Your taxes will not be raised, your permits will not be challenged and no orders will be issued to your clientelle to make merry elsewhere."

She turned to a stiff upper lip Rusl. "We understand you have a newborn son, along with your other children. That's a really vulnerable age, isn't it?"

Rusl took a step forward. "If you ever/"

Zelda cut him off with a wave of the hand. "It would be best if his father was by his side to raise them, wouldn't it? And all the people in far away Ordon village would benefit from your blade and protection. None of them, not even your wife, would have to know how much of a traitor you are."

Rusl tried to speak and Zelda still spoke over them. "We'd take this if we were you. That little plan of 'delivering a sword' straight to my heart? That was only called off because Zant scared you too much? We'd like very much not to inform your wife or the inside of a dungeon or-the-gal-lows of that too.

"Shad, how could we reward you for all your scholastic, exploratory service. Ah, we know. The crown would like to nominate you as Hyrule's first royal curator. A wing of the castle will be open to the public. That way the people will benefit as we have from your laudable intellect and body of research. And as a living national treasure, you would have a personal security detail of my most loyal guards. You will accept?"

Shad openned his mouth, but Zelda snapped out a quick, "That wasn't a question."

Auru waited patiently for his turn. The princess didn't dissapoint. "Master Auru, my old tutor. We understand there is a young boy named Malo who can benefit greatly from some formal education and a lot of pro-crown influence. Also, he is in a position to finance it. We understand Renaldo lives in the same village as the boy, but we're sure he'll be busy with other affairs shortly. Malo's mentorship should be a fitting challenge of your skills and will be judged a success on how much of the Goron trade deficit disappears."

Ashei snapped. "Don't even think you can threaten me, princ-cess. I don't scare easy, and when I do I get fisticuffy."

Zelda giggled. "We know not to threaten you to go on one of your usual journeys. Any attempt to intimidate you would be wasted energy. We might as well suggest going to the courtyard behind the castle and settling our differences like starving peasants."

"I accept.", Ashei replied instantly. Her hands were already to her skirt to rip a slit to move better before Zelda continued.

"But that would just leave us with a corpse to dispose of.", Zelda said with sincere confidence. "While we're certain there's a lot of strength belied by going into weather so cold a Zora would be uncomfortable with only a coat for protection, that's really all you have. You're not armed with the wisdom of the goddesses to anticipate the strategy of an opponent. You've spent your years climbing the expanses in the wild, not practicing wielding magic or fencing or any number of skills you know we've been trained in. Let alone an entire army sworn to defend us that isn't scared of Hylians.

"We think we should try something else.", Zelda told her. "Like pointing out that any action you take against the crown would show that your conspiracy is intact. Wouldn't that cast suspicion on Shad, who'll be living and working right under the our very nose? It would be horrible to inflict such punishments, like that for treason or conspiracy to regicide. But we couldn't be too sure, could we?"

"You're horrible.", Ashei fumed. Ever part of her down to her dress' low neckline was flushed red with anger and frustration.

Zelda shook her head. "No. We're not. And that's what you've never accepted. You believe you have such noble ideals. We've told you how your group was a danger to the kingdom.

"We're still willing to give you all options. We sincerely believed you are all selfless citizens, merely misguided. There is no one here who does not have a bright, healthy future ahead of them. Just not alongside the others. That's less than a slap on the wrist for planning my assassination, trying to destroy the kingdom many have sacrificed so much to protect and restore, or even the blasphemous act of inciting the Hero of Twilight against the crown."

Ashei's lips moved, but no sound came out. She turned to Shad who meekly scratched his head. Telma swished the last of her soup around her last bottle. Auru already also appeared resigned to his new found fate. And she couldn't even begin to ask the man who had a family at stake.

But Zelda's ever present polite smile wouldn't allow her to just let it go. She looked around a saw a chance.

Link akwardly tried to keep on beat on the dance floor, now that Midna was circling around him. Her black silks floated in the air around her guided by the tips of her fingers. Her bare, slender mid-riff seemed to exist only to connect her swiveling hips and swirling arms. Her orange hair flowed in a graceful trail behind her. She looked out of place, as if she should be dancing around a campfire with a caravan stopped for the night.

Link stopped when he was grabbed by both arms. His confusion only kicked into overdrive when Ashei's lips collided with his own. Even Midna was pulled out of her trance to gawk at the athletic girl. "I didn't know it was that kind of shin-dig.", Midna quipped.

Only then did Ashei storm through the crowd and out of the castle. Ilia stared wild eyed at Link, who could only shrug and gesture in front of him to communicate his disbelief. Midna tried to hid her slight chuckle. The think tank said their good byes to one another under the watchful eye of Princess Zelda and split off, never intending to see the others again.

Zelda's composure only slipped at the next announcement. "Announcing Sage of the Forest, Saria, representing the Golden Realm."


	19. Unexpected Guest

1

Princess Zelda grabbed her skirts from the floor in one hand and made way through the crowd with the other. Shen she go to the entrance, she saw a golden, floating figure. The sage cast off a nearly blinding light. The face was further hidden by a mask.

"I apologize.", the sage offered in a child's feminine voice. The light fought down to a mere heavenly glow. The sage tucked the mask into its robe. Before the crowd was a child floating in mid air in an adult's full length jacket. She had green hair and green eyes and a look of experience that was anything but green. A whizzing blur of a fairy spun around her. "I hope you don't mind my 'crashing' the event."

Zelda immediately courtseyed her deepest and stayed bowing. "Your exalted presence is more than welcome, Sage. We...I offer my deepest and sincerest apologies. Please forgive my most disgraceful lack of communicating our utmost respect of the Golden Realm and the agents of the goddesses, your eminence."

"Please, you can use my name, your grace.", the child told her younger. "It's Saria. I'm not a goddess, or some government figure. I am simply a messenger."

This seemed to be the first time Zelda actually appeared disturbed. "Of course, Saria. I am humbled by such an honor. If I could beg the familiarity, feel free to refer to me however you wish."

"Rise, princess.", Saria told Zelda. The woman was still at the depth of her courtsey and seemed prepared to stay in that position forever. "I am not here in any active capacity. I am simply required to bless a piece of advice upon the crown of Hyrule."

"On what subject, pray tell?", the princess asked.

Saria lowered her voice, and cast her gaze downward as if looking right through the floor to the dungeons underneath the castle. "I think you know what subject, your grace."

Then Saria made it appear that her gaze was cast downward in anticipation of Prince Ralis' question. The fairy that accompanied her dropped altitude as well. "um...Ma'am.", he began. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my mom? Is she alright?"

Saria must have set her feet on the floor because now she was shorter than the Zora prince. Her jacket pooled around her and she stared up into Ralis' eyes. "I'm sorry but there are certain mysteries I cannot solve. Even when I know the answer, I'm bound. The goddesses left Hyrule without interference for good reasons. Please understand that they do truly have your best interests at heart."

"Your grace, I understand the princess of Twilight not in Twilight where her people were expected.", Saria asked Zelda. "Where is she?"

Zelda looked around bit less frantically than she would have a moment before. But she did not see Midna anywhere. "Perhaps, she retired early?"

Saria glanced around. She didn't search above the heads of the crowd where one should expect the tall Twili to be seen. The sage glanced around the ground where the shadows of the attendees were.

"Is there some issue that is pressing in regards to her presence?", the princess winced out.

"No.", Saria assured. "I was simply curious, for my own sake. Our not interfering means that your decisions are your own. Use the Triforce of Wisdom with a noble heart and the goddesses will smile upon you."

"May I have free reign of the castle, your grace?", Saria asked.

Zelda nodded quickly. "Of course, of course. Please allow me to arrange/"

"I won't be needing quarters.", the sage said. Then she and her fairy retainer floated intangibly through the floor.

Then the murmuring broke the flood gates. Princess Zelda saw Prince Ralis' coming around from his thoughts and beginning to approach her. Coron was simply farther away but he was still barrelling towards her. She didn't have time to care about Midna poking her head out of Link's shadow.

Before anyone could ask her anything, Zelda started talking. "We do hope she has brought a ruling about the Forest Temple, considering she is the Sage of the Forest. We haven't spent as much of our treasury on its upkeep as the Zora have on the Water Temple. But that was out interpretation of legend-there was a decree that the Temple of Forest must stay in as natural a state as possible. We must excuse ourselves and recieve her wisdom."

And with that Zelda strode from the room. The only time her confidence appeared fake.

2

Well beneath the reception, Saria floated through the ceiling.

King Hyrule outright panicked. But even with the Triforce of Power a few feet away, it took him a moment to place his hand over it.

"I'll use this!", he threatened. "Begone poe! I can reclaim/"

"Oh, give it a rest.", Saria told him. "First off, I am not a poe. Secondly, what exactly to do you hope to gain by threatening of Sage with a gift of the goddesses?.

The king seemed to be caught in a logic loop. "Um...sage?"

Saria's eyes narrowed. This was the hardest part of her calling. It was always the members of the royal family that needed her messages the most that were the least receptive.

"I would ask whether or not you realized the disaster you're courting.", the child began. "But from the need for my presence, I know you don't. So allow me to lay out the obvious. Then I'll leave you to get moving out of the swift kick in the pants you're going to get, or to endure the outright destruction your contiuned...ambivalence will create."

Hyrule tried to interrupt, but that seemed to be one thing Saria didn't have patience for. "I talk. You listen. That's how this goes. I know I can't interfere with your decisions, about or regardless of the triforce. But I am going to point out some things.

"Like how you think you're capable of correctly wielding the Triforce of Power. Ganandorf Dragmire was driven by an all-consuming rage. He studied every aspect of magic he could, from his own tribe's witches of Koume and Kotake to the Minish's Vaati. He dedicated every fiber of his being to his own self improvement and the utter destruction of anything, particularly that which stood in his way.

"Now compare your apathetic, overweight bed-ridden personage to that. Then consider how miserably he failed and the damnation he incurred.

"What really strikes me though, is your daughter. She loves you more than anything else. Zelda can't even concieve of marrying out of love-she thinks her wedding night is going to be out of duty. The girl also carries the Triforce of Wisdom. And yet you don't listen to her. How can you possibly tell yourself that's a good idea?"

Throughout this the king grew madder and madder. Not for any real reason he could point out, mind you. That is simply how some people are. "Get out."

Saria pursed her lips. "Fine. Have it your way. If you move against the sacred realm with this stupidity...oooh.", she breathed out. "I just hope you don't manage to damn this world."

With that the sage phased through the door to the king's self-imposed cell, followed by her fiary. Zelda was running toward her at full sprint.

"My father.", the princess began. "What did? How is he? Did you talk?"

Saria could see the princess was torn on how to approach her. Her concern was for her father's welfare more than it was on not offending the sage. But offending her may not be in the best interests of her father.

Her green hair bounced as she shook her head. "I didn't do anything to your father, your grace. I told you, I'm not going to interfere. In fact, I'm leaving now. I tried telling him the same things you've already tried, just from a Sage of the Golden Realm and not his child. I can't do any more than that. I wish you both the best of luck. You may need it."

The sage continued. "By the way, you were right. Please allow the Temple of Forest's overgrowth to continue. It...the forest has its own caretakers."

The princess looked greatly relieved, for a moment. Then the facade of serene grace descended on Princess Zelda once more as the Sage of the Forest Saria ascended through the castle's stone.

3

When Saria appeared again in the ballroom, Gor Coron tried to capitalize. "Excuse me, bruddah!", he called out. "I would like to ask you a question."

Saria spun in mid-air faster than she had moved this entire time. "Why certainly, Elder.", the sage started in an overly sarcastic tone. "I'll be ever so glad to answer all the questions in the universe and solely to you if you could just answer one little, teeny tiny riddle that's been on my mind.

"What should I tell Darunia about why your people completely destroyed the Temple of Fire and lose the Goron's Ruby, also known as the Spiritual Stone of Fire, simply to boost the profits of your mining operation then believe any of you have the right to ask me anything?"

Gor stopped in his tracks, speechless.

Saria held the tip of her pointy ear at him. "What was that? Nothing. Nothing at all. That's what you have to say. A big fat droopy nothing?"

Saria turned to glare at him. "That's what I thought you had to say. You want to turn your culture secular? You want to turn temples into  
cold hard rupees? Fine. But wrap your atheistic wiles around this, elder. Your temples are our embassies. Your small stones are our national treasures on loan. If the Golden Realm was just some other country you could 'normalize relations' with, wouldn't you have already declared war several times over?"

"Goodnight, elder.", Saria told him. The sage floated through the exit to the room immediately after making the Goron lose so much face that any negotiations he entered into at this summit would be seriously hampered. Even the sage's fairy bounced a golden trail through the air that nearly screamed derisive laugter.


	20. Night Whispers

1

Princess Zelda resonded to a knock on her private chambers' door with a demure, "Yes?"

The door openned and Prince Ralis strode in. "You wanted to see me, your grace.", he stated.

Only then did he realize his mistake. He had assumed "Yes?" was 'yes.'. As in 'Yes, you may enter.'. But Zelda holding her pink bodice in front of her when it belonged on her and her monkey with a math problem expression, Ralis realized it was the questioning 'yes' of 'who is it?'.

"I'm so sorry.", the prince started, forgetting his royal 'we'. He cast his eyes away and was about to continue on. One of the few things he was taught about Hylians was there obsession to cover themselves in cloth and their propensity for outbursts when they weren't.

Zelda offered a shy yet hopeful smile. "um, it's alright. You didn't know. And it's not like we're completely, absolutely naked."

The Princess gamely hung up the bodice and swirled in her gown. The white dress perhaps had a slightly lower neckline from hanging from her shoulders instead of covering them. It was still more than some of the townspeople wore everyday. "It's not like you haven't seen us in less.", she reminded.

"You do remember the summer where we learned swimming.", she said more...sultry than he remembered her tone being. "We would play underneath the water fall. Splashing and chasing as only children could. With what we wore then, we shouldn't blame you if you thought we had no modesty at all."

With every word she had come closer to him. Now they were breathing the same air. "But that was when we were children.", Zelda pointed out. "You...we've grown up."

"Come, sit." Zelda took his hand and led him to a piece of furniture he did not know the name for. It was midway between a couch and a day bed. Zelda carefully leaned him against its back and pulled her legs under herself to sit next to him.

"Tell me.", she entreated. "You showed such strength, considering. Your people have spread tales of their stoic strong prince.

"When our father passed, it was so...so hard.", Zelda told him in a strained voice. Ralis looked down at the hand she placed between them. He look to her eyes, then again to the hand before placing his own on hers to offer some small comfort. The princess rewarded him was a small smile.

She continued. "You've grown so much, though. Look at you. All handsome and regal."

Then she whispered conspiritoraly, "If we looked like you, we might walk around without clothes too."

Zelda instantly curled up in fetal position by embarrassment. She tried to hide her twinkling eyes and girlish smile with her hands while her face flushed.

Ralis decided to suggest, "Maybe you should. I mean, at least try it. I don't know how you get by being as constricted as you are."

"Oh, we couldn't.", Zelda told him while laying one of her hands on his arm. "And who would want to see me...? You don't think we're that beautiful, do you?"

Ralis nodded. "Of course. Even in my domain, we've heard tales of your beauty."

"You're kidding!", Zelda flirted.

"No really.", Ralis told her. "You know, if you think your citizenry may be uncomfortable with your giving up their obsession with cloth, you can always visit my...our kingdom."

There was a knock at the door. Zelda looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Ralis mimicked her expression once the realization dawned on him.

"Your grace, it's late.", one of the ZHG called into the room through the door.

"Thank you.", he called back. "And thank you, Princess Zelda. We don't regret not getting a chance to speak with you at the reception so much now."

"No, thank you.", Zelda told him. "We may just take you up on your offer."

Prince Ralis walked to the door of this first room of her chambers. He looked back at the princess and she waved with each finger in turn and a hinting smile. The teen prince then left the room.

Zelda called in her personal attendants. She could now have them rearrange her hair into a Hylian fashion instead of the one she wore now to camoflauge her elfin ears. And get this Zora skin blue eye shadow off her. They were useless and she didn't need to go to bed wearing them.

Now that her plan had worked. She was obtuse enough to set seeds in Prince Ralis' mind. But when he dared speak of it, he'd tell a member of his honor guard first. As clumsy as she had been with her flirting, she was sure that the ZHD would point out that she was faking it. But while he could spread that she invited his suitorship, he couldn't have everyone believing that he could be manipulated just because he was a teenage boy. But he'd give up enough hours of sleep tonight thinking about her to make him slower tomorrow. And he'd never accept what any competent member of the ZHD would tell him-that she was manipulating him for the sole purpose of manipulating him, making him think about her even more and not about any issue he came here to represent.

As a side effect, she was certain this would end up gossiped back to Link's ears. Strong men often had a bad habit of not realizing a prize was worthwhile unless it was hard won. Plus, the tended to overcompensate for whatever failings they thought they had. Link would realize on his own without her telling him that he may be glossed over. And he would know it was because he was a peasant from Ordon and not a soon to be titled king. Even if Link could consciously control it, his spirit wouldn't let him sit idly by and be dumped for the teenage boy whose temple and domain the hero had saved. Link would at least stop objecting as strongly to her if not woo her in turn, just to keep himself from believing he had 'lost' to the Zora.

She contemplated all of this as her servants busied about her. Even with the occupation, not one had lost an iota of her skill at maintaining the princess.

2

"Now this is how the sky really looks.", Midna told Link. While Zelda spoke Ralis, Midna nearly dragged Link out to the parapets. "What? You're not going to escort a lady after dark. What a cad!"

Moments later, the two were in one of the towers surrounding the balconies of the castle. Midna sat in a window sill, swinging her legs, with the fearlessness only the ability to levitate could bring. Link leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. The stars shown down over them all, reminding every race that the goddesses had made this world.

"How's life treating you, post-Zant?", the princess asked. "Er...Ganon for you guys, I guess. Mr. Big Time Hero lined up any endorsement deals yet."

Link laughed. He tugged on the back of his clothing.

Midna giggled. "You mean a tailor actually thought he was going to sell more because you wore his label? No way. Maybe you should see how far you can stretch that. Epona needs a new pair of shoes."

The Twili seemed to be mostly leg as she kicked up to dodge the window frame and step back into the tower. "Maybe you could get me a new skirt.", she suggested. Midna raised her silk overshawl to show more leg than most Zora did. "The slit in this one isn't high enough."

Then she changed subjects. "What about the home town girl, how's she doing?"

Link smiled and told her about Ilia's complete recovery. Then he went on and on about Ilia's and his newfound appreciation for the quiet, if strenuous, life of Ordon village.

"Whoa there.", Midna raised her hands. "I didn't mean to get tutored in how to milk a goat. But I am glad you're happy. That Ilia's a nice catch. If you can ever find a way to keep your eyes off me, you should hang out with her some."

Link chuckled and tried to push her out from under her arrogance.

But Midna continued. "No, don't worry. I understand. I rode you all across the land and I didn't even look half this good. I know you can't kick the habit but you've gotta try. I'm just too much woman for you to handle."

And they continued like that for a while. Half flirting, half tussling...like she was his favorite gal pal from his favorite bar. Midna advised him on how to exagerate his adventure to impress people, like she had done in the Twilight Realm. Link tried to teach her a usable skill or two, but she always pointed out that she'd just make some sap in a green tunic and cap do the work for her.

And whenever the subject of a girl came up, Midna made especially sure for Link to focus on her or Ilia. The part of Link that wanted an knowing, strong, super hot woman could be pointed at herself. Ilia was the perfect best-friend, gal next door, too cute for her own good and innocent damsel that needed him all wrapped up in one. That left Zelda with the untouchable aloof and pristine role. Link had enough of unattainable goals saving the world. Therefore, Hyrule would have to look to some other guy to give them their next Zelda.

And it's not like Zelda really wanted an ex-farm hand. It was readily apparent what Link wanted. So it wasn't really harming her friends by pointing them at other people. Midna never really wanted to hurt her friends. But she was the Princess of Twilight, and her kingdom needed her to do her duty. Telling herself that Zelda would do the same in her shoes made her feel better.

Besides, with Zelda's death tomorrow, it would be cruel to have Link fall for her. So when Midna saw the torch light go off in one room of Zelda's chambers in favor of the next, she nearly commanded Link to have nightcap with his hometown girl.


	21. Make Hay While Its Twilight

1

The ZHD escorted Prince Ralis back to his assigned quarters. All of a sudden, his guards circled him. Then he saw why.

The Princess of Twilight, the Twili Midna, leaned against the wall. She showed more leg all the time. Her black shawl's glowing runes promised that it hid secrets. And most disturbing of all was her devilish smile. Her eyes sparkled when she told him, "We think the annointed hour has come, your grace."

Ralis' eyes narrowed. On one hand, she was a demon back from hell. In the other, she ought to be trying to redeem her people. Furthermore, they were both in a palace under a triforce' protection. Ralis nodded, once and polite. "Please, join us for a nightcap, your grace."

The ZHD would have looked surprised if they weren't as disciplined. Instead, each and every one of them walked up to Midna. One openned the door to allow Ralis entrance. A pair watched each end of the hallway nearly expectantly. Another darted into the prince' quarters and back out once she had made a show of it being secure. Then all, sarcastically gracious, bid the princess to enter the room.

Midna simply smiled. She knew that a single Twili's magics had frozen their entire kingdom and cast twilight down upon it (with maybe a bit of help from Ganon). The fact that made such a show meant they feared her. Which made her more powerful in their eyes. Which made her more valuable to them.

"We don't have to use the royal 'we' if you like.", Ralis told her as she entered the room. "And that was a plural we that I just used."

"Good. I don't really like the 'miladies' every four seconds.", she told him. "And besides, it's 'my lady'."

Midna took in the Zora's quarters. There was a large pool and little else. She elegantly reclined next to the pool. The little pitter pats of flippers on tile told her Ralis was coming towards her. The teen prince vaulted over her head and entered the pool's water without a splash. A moment later his head broke the surface.

"I have to make certain of every possible custom.", he told Midna. "Princess Zelda makes a show of formality and regality."

Midna giggled. "Well, when one controls at least two triforces one can be comfortable with one's own behavior.

"Tell me, is it true that the Water Temple is kept that much better than the Forest Temple?"

"Of course.", Ralis assured her. "Our people worship the goddesses regularly."

Midna rolled onto her back. "The goddesses must pay attention to your people particularly well, then. What have they blessed you with?"

"Our waters for one.", Ralis replied.

The princess continued. "But the Hylians have their fields and their forests. The Goron have their mountains. You have your waters. The shallower of which you share with the fae."

"But certainly, with so much devotion surely one of the goddesses has blessed your people even more. Din has granted your people against all threats, without need for a Hero, right?"

"Well, no.", Ralis answered. His brow curled. Midna must be getting at something, and he didn't like what he thought it might be.

"Oh?", Midna responded too casually. "Well, Farore has granted you the ability to travel everywhere unfettered. And Nayru has made Zora science the apitome of the world."

Ralis half squinted. There's a line before offensive and silly. He was wondering which, if not both, Midna had crossed.

"I wish my people had been so blessed.", the princess told him. "But then again, we don't worship like you do. We don't spend our treasury keeping a Temple. We don't have populace so...devout."

"So we have to accept that another kingdom is granted the triforces by the goddesses. We have to spend the treasury we don't spend on temples on the people. We have to utilize easy to learn magic instead of science. Oh woe are we."

Midna rolled toward him. "Hey, do you think maybe Zelda will get a couple of Hylians to run our tourism trade? I hear they'll even hire a token Twili if we just ask nice enough.", she said through her fangs.

"We thank you for your visit, your grace.", Ralis deadpanned. "It was most...fulfilling."

Midna shrugged, stood and swept her skirt out. "We are most assuredly willing to greet any further hospitality as graciously as is permitted, your grace."

With that, she left.

The Zora that had accompannied him all came into the room. As soon as the door was locked, each slid into the pool with the boy. Ralis was somewhat perplexed when they helped him deeper into the water.

"What are you doing?", the prince asked them.

"Your majesty.", began one of the women. "We are only helping you...to relax after a strenuous day. I'm certain we can make sure you find release."

"Huh?", the prince started.

Another one of them spoke. "Princess Midna only uses her clothing to make a show of showing herself. And in her chambers, didn't Zelda entreat you to look at her as a woman?"

"Yes.", Ralis answered. "How did you know?"

"That's why only females were sent as your honor guard, your majesty.", the leader of these women told him. "Your majesty is a teenage boy. The princess' wouldn't be doing their job if they didn't seek to exploit that as women. I'm kind of surprised the fairy queen didn't come on to you. But your ministers have anticipated this. That's why a more graceful than ferocious honor guard was arranged for you. We're here to help with your natural desires."

Ralis objected. "You're my honor guard, not a harem."

One of the women floated around him, trailing an arm against his scales. "Your majesty, your wants are a matter of national security. If you were to fall for someone out of lust and not the love, the domain may be at stake. Goddess forbid, you were to wed someone who was more manipulative than loving."

"Don't worry, your majesty.", the youngest one present told him. "Some of us joined hoping for this duty. It's not some indignity to be with a handsome king."

Ralis shrugged, remembering to talk to his ministers about what other weaknesses he had that they prepared for.

"And it's prince.", he reminded the ZHD.

2

When Midna was in her assigned quarters, she drew the curtains. Then the drapes. She didn't know if Zelda was being gracious by giving her a room with view or trying to annoy her with sunlight while holding onto plausible deniability. After she checked to make sure there was no way someone outside the room could see in without enough magic for her to notice, she called out.

"You can come out now."

Shadows began to float off surfaces and into the air. Soon she was surrounded by floating darkness, people of ghostly form and no substance. Three dimensional constructs were the most Twili could exist as in 'daylight' without the aid of stone hard fushed shadow. Midna flopped on the bed, allowing her blackened shawl to come away from her brick hard, obsidian half-corset.

Midna turned her head, letting her bright orange hair spray out. "What do you have for me?", she asked a particular obtenebrated ghost.

The Twili she referred to tossed a black stone on the bed. Midna raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And it's hard to find a bow, quiver and bolts.", he told her. "Apparently, no Hylian has one. Except for Link that was handed a who-knows-how-old relic. Or Zelda who was handed one by the four spirits protecting Hyrule."

"But I'm not a complete failure.", the shadow told her. "If you look under the bed, there might be an unwitting donation from a Moblin. It should be fiery and sharp enough to crack open a light dweller's skull at more than a few yards. Tomorrow. At the play that Zelda's arranged. From a downward angle. Despite wearing a crown, or tiara as the case may be."

"But what about you, milady?", he asked.

"Don't you worry about me doing my part.", Midna ordered. "Bad policy or no, I am princess. Which means I pull more than the lot of you."

"Let's see." Midna started ticking off fingers.

"One, got Ralis thinking that the goddesses might not be the best bet. If he loses faith I wonder who he's going to look to for some supernatural insight. Might take a while though, he's probably still in that 'I know everything' phase of puberty. Do Zora have puberty?"

"Anyway, two. Link wants to bend me over and proclaim his ever lasting love for hometown girl at the same time, he just doesn't choose to say it aloud yet. If Zelda marries him, it's going to be because she ordered him to and she can put up with a lot of adultery. I mean, a whole lot."

"Three, the Goron are about as magical as an incantation to get rain from a hurricane. Should we decide to take and shatter the mirror, even you might be able to do it.", she said with a smile and a finger pointing at another Twili.

"What do you mean should, milady?", the Twili asked. "We all know we're going to take and shatter the mirror to make our getaway, just as soon as we exact our revenge. Right?"

Midna glared at him. "I still say we have a lot to gain by playing nice. Wars are most times averted from interreliance rather than isolation."

"You did pull a big one today with the fairy queen, milady", another shadow being said. "You came across so much more lady like and pascifistic than Zelda, even the Goron were talking about it."

Midna turned her attention. "How did hiding in Gor's shadow go, by the way?"

The reply was instant. "Goron are idiot savante, if their technology is what you said it is. 'Hey bruddah, did you sit in the hot springs after the sumo match?' 'Hey bruddah, anyone who isn't a fat big mouth slob like us must be weak in body and mind. Zelda must be weak, 'cause she's purty.' 'Hey bruddah, did you go to the sumo match after sitting in the hot springs?' 'The fairy queen must be weak, cause she doesn't have my pot belly.' 'Hey bruddah, did you want to go to the sumo match or the hot springs when we get back?' 'I don't know. That's a tough call bruddah.'"

Midna waved her hands above her, as if to ward off more of the bad Goron impersonation. "Stop. Please."

The retainer continued. "On the other hand, Coron's pretty sharp. He knows which side the triforce is buttered on, and its not Death Mountain. Plus, he realizes Gorons can use allies in ways most of his kind wouldn't understand. Fortunately, he's dragged down by rocks-for-brains countrymen."

Midna changed subjects. "Anything happenning on the Zora front that I don't know?"

"That depends.", a different Twili answered. "Did you know that as soon as you left, his honor guard was trying to get Ralis into an orgy? For national security purposes, of course. I guess they don't want lovlies like you and Zelda messing with his head more than Zelda already has."

"What about you?", Midna asked another mid-air shadow. "What did Zelda talk about with that sage?"

"I don't know.", the shadow said simply.

"How could you not know?", Midna sat up. "I told you specifically to hide in her shadow. That's why I made sure my shadow joined hers, so you could get into it."

"Yeah. Then the sage came in and I hid under a table.", the retainer told her. "I was following your example, milady. Or is Link's shadow more bold a choice?"

Midna nodded. "Okay. That was intense. I guess not everyone had the chance to come back with choice gossip."

The Twili shook her head. "Oh, I got what you need milady. It seems that Princess Zelda shut down a revolution tonight."

All of the Twili turned to the one speaking. "Got your attention, do I?

"It seems that a group of 'concerned citizens' have been planning a take over for years. There was a Telma. And a Shad."

Midna cut in. "The think-tank? Those guys? But they helped Link and I save her throne."

"From Zant and Ganon.", the retainer countered. "Not a tough choice. But she called them on it. Told them exactly how she knew and everything."

"Well, at least we can cast Castle Town in a more villainous light after she executes the entire group.", another surmised.

But the other objected. "Not quite. Princess Zelda told them their hearts are in the right place and offered them jobs."

"Let's hope her heart is in the right place tomorrow.", the first retainer joked.

Midna stood up. "You idiot. I keep telling you she's more noble than anyone gives her credit for. But no. You just want to bump her off, no matter how much she can or would help us."

The other Twili nodded. "Uh, she is a ruler of light dwellers. Milady."

Another Twili spoke. "You did promise to back us on this, milady. I know you think she's your friend. And you did get them to help us detransform. But they're close enough with the goddesses to be armed with triforces. They ARE armed with the triforces. All of them by my count. We need to hit them hard, fast and as many times as possible-then flee like a fairy at Agatha's."

"Fine.", Midna spat. "But don't act like I like this. I still think you're wrong. But I'm no Zant. I'm not going to go against the will of the people."

"And we need to be extra careful.", a retainer pointed out. "If she can take down a conspiracy that's been planning for years with a few words at a party, who knows what she's really capable of. Her assassination must go off without a hitch, or we'll all be picking our fangs off the floor."


	22. Smile Like You Mean It

1

When Midna came into the room, Zelda was already in the bath. Or should it be pool, since it was obviously large enough for two princesses and accompaniing servants in terri-cloth uniforms. One maiden raked shampoo through Zelda's hair, another used her terri-cloth robe to scrub the princess' skin and another servant brought clean water to rinse into the sudsy bubble bath. Zelda appeared mildly bored as she leaned over the edge of the sunken bath and idly turned the pages of the day's newspaper.

A complete, different set of servants was on hand to aid Midna. The princess of twilight was whisked through disrobing (except for her corset, strangely enough). Barely a moment later, Midna was soaking while the 'chief' of the maidens was pinning her hair and ordering mascaras to be crushed and deciding on shampoo to use and determining how tense a Twili's back should be and...

"I can't believe this feels better than I remember.", Midna sighed aloud. "I've been in water before, aiding Link. But this bath...it's divine."

Zelda blindly nodded her head, flipping to the next page of the paper. Then she whipped her gaze to Midna. "That's right.", Zelda began. "Twilight didn't have any trees, or grass or anything. You don't have water in Twilight, do you?"

Midna shook her head. "I supposed it was part of our punishment. We've managed to manufacture artificial sunlight in the form of Sols. But water has been beyond us." The maiden massaging her back, grabbed her head and pointed it down as if she didn't need to ask before cranking a person's neck.

"We think we can probably do something about that.", Zelda told her. "We have citizens who have nearly completely remapping the runes of the Mirror of Twilight. With the team that rebuilt the mirror, creating copies for the purposes of irrigation shouldn't be that difficult. With your Sols and a starter shipment of soils, canalling water to your people should give your domain life."

"You'd do that for us?", Midna asked her in an awed voice.

Zelda giggled. "Have you seen the news? The press loves us even more because of you. Your entrance blew away the crowds yesterday. The crowd didn't know what to do until a guard called out to remind them that you were a personal friend of mine. If we were to sell this as a good will gift of a graceful nation, these canals would be done quicker than quelling Zant's rebellion."

The princess appeared thoughtful. "If we were to involve the Zora, they'd be more inclined to you. The Domain would take their part as leverage. Such shouldn't be hard considering that it is waterwork. And then they can stop looking at you as if you were the head of a league of assassins, and start looking at you like I do."

2

"We're calling off the assassination.", Midna told her shadow in her room.

"We talked about this, milady.", her shadow reminded her.

Midna shook her head. "Zelda's offering us water. Regular shipments to Twilight."

"We talked about calling off this assassination, which is a fine idea, milady.", her bed's shadow stated.

Midna turned to the bed. "Where is he? Where's the weapon?"

"He already left, milady.", another shadow told her. "He had to leave during the night to not arouse HDF's suspicion. There's no way to contact him now."

Midna sat heavily on the bed.

"Don't worry, milady.", her own shadow offered. "Hyrule's next ruler will be able to grant us water."

"No, they won't.", Midna said tersely. "First, Zelda's at the height of her popularity. Hyrule's going to grind to a standstill the moment she's injured, let alone awaiting a funeral. You used that as a selling point to me, remember?"

"Secondly, do you know who is the heir to the throne when Zelda dies a maiden? Agatha, that's who. Not exactly on the short list for Magical Engineering Cross-Disciplinarian of the year, if you haven't noticed."

"On top of all of that-what do you think Hyrule's going to do when they blame us for this? Build us a canal? Or try to engulf our realm and shatter every mirror without nary a drop to drink?"

Midna quietly cursed.

3

Much later that morning, Zelda was back to the picture of perfection. The princess strode through the halls of the guest quarters on very important business. Her smile was one of self-satisfaction bent into the regal benevolence expected of her.

As she came upon one of the guest chamber doors, it openned. A giggling Ilia pushed a smiling Link out the door.

"My, aren't we just as virile as the Hero of the Soul Edge?", the princess greeted Link.

Ilia turned to her ruler. "It's not like that. We were just up all night talking! We're old friends, we can talk."

Zelda blinked in apparent confusion. "So that's what last night's lingeraie means?"

Ilia looked down at the gown's slip she was wearing. "This covers more than what I wear back in my home village."

Zelda appeared slightly disgusted, mostly shocked. "So you're the entire village's/"

"I can't be late, mustn't be late.", Ooccoo muttered to herself as she raced down the hall on stubby legs. The avian creature somehow forgot she could teleport objects much massive than herself, but it wouldn't be the first time.

Zelda granted the sky being her piece of mind back. "Do not worry, ambassador. We are right here."

Ooccoo came out of her run to confirm with her eyes what the princess said. "So you are. I suppose I'll attempt to walk back with some of my dignity intact."

"Don't worry, we said.", Zelda assured. "We'll escort you back to your quarters. We were just chit-chatting anyway. Oh well, back to the business of the kingdom."

And the fast ticks of Ooccoo's talons melded with the clacking of Zelda's heels and became something wondrous.


	23. Assassination

1

Zelda smiled and waved to the crowds as she walked down the red carpet to the theater's entrance. Somehow Link and she had needed an open coach to take them to the building that shared a wall with the castle courtyard. Her subjects cheered, as if she had turned princess into celebrity. Associating herself with Link, the only war hero, served to increase her standing. She congradulated herself on perfect grace, for there was no telling what the crowd would have done if she had say...broken a heel on a shoe and hurt herself.

She sent back the carraige to transport Ilia, seperately. It only made sense to have Renaldo, her and the rest the (known) town representatives arrive at the same time. That facilitated the newspaper's artist getting a woodcut in the next addition. It wasn't because she was trying to seperate Ilia. Right?

Midna surprised herself with her carraige ride. She was planning on just teleporting ahead (like far enough ahead to track down her retainer mid-mission). But princess Zelda insisted that her public would like to show its thanks for her part in ending the Ganonian Occupation. Midna smiled and waved and blushed like she didn't realize how her skirt was cut as she sauntered down the red carpet.

"Hey, Link.", she told the Hylian as she hugged him, after which she hugged Zelda.

Link greeted her in turn.

The ZHG rode in and drove the carraige that brought prince Ralis. He stepped down carefully amid more cheers from the crowd. One of his guards spotted an object coming at them and snatched it from the air. The Zora was surprised that it was a street address with a lipstick kiss. Ralis made a show of taking the card, then waving to the crowd.

One of the ZHG slipped inside the theater as Ralis came up to the two princesses. "Salutations. Your grace. My lady. Hero.", he greeted.

Link nodded.

"Your grace.", princess Zelda began. "Does Lord Jabu-Jabu continue to bless you?"

"Goddesses willing, your grace.", Ralis replied. He looked pointedly at Midna and shrugged smuggly as he entered the theater under guard.

"Who's Jabun?", Midna asked.

Zelda had not stopped waving to the crowd in her carefully practiced manner. "The great Lord Jabu-Jabu is the diety the goddesses have asked to watch over all waters, and particularly its inhabitants. During peace time, he aids in all manner of things. In fact, he is the one being in our world that has met more than one Hero. In war time, Jabu-Jabu usually protects the Spiritual Stone of Water.

"Perhaps that is why you never gained audience in his chamber. You've been to the Zora throne room? His chamber is adjacent to the Zora seat of power."

"Yeah, must be.", Midna said more sullenly as she should have. Because that was just great. Now not only did she have to stop an assassin, who was assigned to be an assassin because he was the least likely to be stopped by her. She also just made a fool out of herself trying to open up a doubt in Ralis' faith. Next thing you know, the Goron would be telepathic.

"I can read your mind.", Gor Coron told her as he strode up while she was being introspective.

"You can?", Midna asked nervously.

"You don't like these red carpet shennanigans any more than I do.", Gor told her. "On with the show, I say."

Midna weakly placed her hand over her beating heart. "Uh huh. That's exactly what was on my mind."

The Goron laughed, and extended an elbow. "If I may escort the lovely lady."

"But of course, Monseuir Coron.", the princess of Twilight accepted.

2

Link was just glad to back in the Hero's Tunic rather than another set of some designer's label. It was nearly enough to make him forget sitting with Zelda in a box seat instead of with Ilia. The theater was filled to the brim with delegates in box seats, Hyrule officials or some form or another in the balcony and the public of the most populace races packing the main floor to the brim. Even a few fae flitted around the chandeliers.

Zelda confided in Link while an usher dampenned their box lamp to redirect the audience' attention to the stage. "You'll just love Biggoron's Big Day In. Cor highly recommended it."

After silence was managed, an actor trying his best to look like Link strode out onto the stage. A narrrator, dressed completely in black sang out to the crowd.

"This is not Biggoron's Big Day In.", the princess observed.

"Link, he come to town. He come to save the princess Zelda."

"Ganon took her away. Now the children don't play. But they will, when Link saves the day."

A group of Hylian actors dressed in all manner of costume to represent all manner of very public figures danced out over the stage.

Princess Zelda buried her head in her hands. Shaking her head, she whimpered to Link. "We advised them not to do anything Hyliacentric in deference to the delegates. We can't believe the troupe would jeapordize national security so trivially. Can't their artistic liscence have waited until after it would start a war?"

She buried her face in her hands (exposing the top of her head through her crown aligned with her heart), as if wishing the play away. Her prayers were answered.

The public crowd only noticed the flaming arrow from the rafters above the stage as it was midway through its flight. No one reacted until it stopped.

No one except the Zora. Prince Ralis had already ducked his head to dodge the arrow. One of his honor guard had her hand wrapped around the shaft well before it reached the prince. Another had cut and burned herself moving even faster to catch the arrow.

Then chaos erupted. The ZHD covered the prince with their bodies as they rushed him away. Delegates from the queen of the fairies to Ooccoo were looking every which way. The public panicked, but didn't seem to know whether to rush out of danger or seek out princess Zelda.

Link took a clawshot and grappled to one of the chandeliers. Using his other, he continued to the rigging above the stage. The only person to beat him there was Midna, dematerializing from her box and reforming right at the spot the arrow came from.

"Who was here?", princess Zelda asked as Farore's Wind dropped her next to Link.

Link shrugged. The Hero of Twilight glanced around quickly, then picked up the only evidence he could find. He held a Moblin's bow, and quiver for igniting arrows.

Midna carefully adjusted her shawl over the the black stone that a murky hand brought into her shadow.


	24. Blame

The Hero of Twilight looked at the prisoner worriedly, trying to catch up. Prince Ralis glared with barely bridled hatred at the prisoner, memories of his guard bleeding on him while only concerned about his potential injuries. Princess Zelda looked upon the prisoner, trying her best to keep her polite smile without appearing to dismiss the circumstances.

Ashei raged against the inner door of the dungeon cell. The wooden, outer door was ajar to facilitate communication. The metal bar door was intentioned to save lives, and that was solidly locked. "I didn't do anything!", Ashei screamed.

"Well, something was done.", Zelda spoke so softly that Ashei would have to queit down to here her. "At the play, an assassin attempted his grace' life. Even now, delegates are under HDF guard until this can be resolved. We were hoping you could help."

Ashei spit back, "You don't ask for help with armed guards grabbing me off the street."

"We're told they grabbed you when you injured the first.", the princess reminded. "So far, there are several counts of attempted murder against you. Dependent on what you can tell us, hopefully we can work past the one in relation to his grace. After which, I'll speak to the HDF. And the doctor that will be kept busy by your disrespect for the rule of law."

"Rule of law? Ralis?", Ashei questioned. "You think it was me?"

Princess Zelda continued. "You have to admit that you were not admitted through the doors of the theatre for the play."

"I wasn't there!", Ashei screeched in frustration.

"The assassin struck from the rafters. Do you know of anyone else in the kingdom who is an expert climber? Or at least good enough to reach the rafters without aid, or equipment?", Zelda questioned.

Ashei shook her head. "Just because I could have done it, doesn't mean I would have done it."

Zelda pressed on. "When we broke apart your conspiracy at the reception yesterday, how mad were you?"

Ashei still denied. "Just because I would have done it, means I did do it."

Ralis balled and unballed his hands, steadily growing more furious. It was if the only thing holding him back from Ashei's howling was his years of training for the throne.

Link stepped forward but Zelda placed a hand against him to keep him from intervening.

Zelda started speaking. "Ashei, listen to yourself. No one knows that you were anywhere else at the time. You have the ability to reach a place that can only be reached by a scant few-and Link was visible in the audience of the play, with us. Your undeniable hatred for all things royal, along with your outburst at the reception and lack of acceptance of the failure of your coup all compound one another.

"Tell us. You've travelled many places. Have you ever brought a foreign weapon from your adventures."

Ashei's eyes narrowed. "Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Would there be witnesses to your owning a Moblin bow or quiver?", Zelda pressed.

"Yes.", Ashei said. "So what? That was the weapon the assassin used?"

Ralis blew up. "She's admitted it. She has the ability, the motive and the weapon."

Zelda layed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Your grace, please."

Ralis shrugged her off and started gesturing at Ashei. "How can you be so calm, Zelda? You just said that she tried to assassinate you. This criminal is responsible for the blood shed today."

Ralis staggered to a wall. "She was bleeding on me, Zelda. And she was bleeding for me. Do you know what that feels like? It isn't just a formality of where to stand anymore. She was going to give up her life for mine. And it's all her fault!"

Zelda tried to offer some comfort. "We do know what that feels like, your grace. We saw so many of our own brought down when the castle was invaded by Zant's forces. But please understand/"

"I want her whipped!", Ralis raged. "Publicly. I want her to bleed like she made others. Tortured to death. How dare she! Throwing death in the air. She's going to get hers!"

Link moved to object and Zelda whipped around.

"Hero, you are dismissed.", the princess told him.

Link still moved to speak.

Zelda cut him off by grabbing his hand and started whispering, consolingly. "We know it seems difficult now. But trust in us. Or at least the wisdom of the goddesses granted by the goddesses themselves. Please? Can you have some faith in me? We promise you...I promise you I'll do my best to see justice done properly."

Link looked into Zelda's eyes. Zelda offered him a small but hopeful smile and questioning eyebrows. He turned to Ashei. There was no mistaking the murderous fire raging in the girl. Link looked down, sighed, turned and left.

Ashei called out. "No. Link, you know I didn't do anything. Let me out! Let me/"

Zelda slammed the wooden door shut on her.

Then the princess turned to Ralis. "Your grace, you do realize that if Ashei is publicly tortured, both of our citizenry may intellectually know that the punishment is fitting. But they may not feel that in their hearts, once they hear her cries and see her pretty face twisted in pain. Your nation does not deserve its ruler to be falsely tinged by justice' misinterpretation. Also, both our countries are officially holding a moratorium on capital punishment in honor of our parent's deaths."

"She must feel the pain she's done to others.", Ralis hissed.

"Allow this your grace.", Zelda entreated. "Allow her punishment to be done here, within the dungeon. Allow us to assign a doctor to keep her alive."

Ralis pointed a fishy finger in Zelda's face. "You throw her to your soldiers so that they may take comfort from her as they can. You apply the lash and firey rod until they are too disgusted by her disfigurement to continue. She deserves no less."

Ralis stormed to the exit of the dungeon. "Then you can have your precious doctor. May he keep her alive in these dank walls for a thousand years."

Ralis heard Zelda sigh heavily just before he was really out of hearing range. The prince' thoughts were so much on the guard, who 'comforted' the teen the night before but was now suffering because he wasn't king enough to stop his own assassination attempt, that he did not really notice Shad whizzing by him.

Ralis had left by the time Shad reached Zelda. Zelda was the pristine picture she usually offered. "How unusual to find the royal curator in the dungeons.", she stated simply.

"Your grace, the HDF told me Ashei was here.", Shad stated. "That you're holding her for the assassination attempt."

"And?", the princess prompted.

Shad answered. "Your grace, I don't know what you've found towards that. And I realize Ashei probably hurt some of your men during her arrest. But please, consider that she didn't do it. I don't think she did it, in light of my serving in the castle, your grace. It may have been anyone, even a Twili interloper."

"Of course it was the Twili.", Zelda agreed dismissively with a wave of her hand.

Shad was momentarily speechless with a confused expression. "But, if you know that Ashei didn't do it...then why...?"

Zelda gazed somewhat condescendingly at Shad. Without an outside observer, she allowed a more honest expression.

"You are a historian, are you not? Isn't a historian's skill to understand how wars are won? Scholar, you explain to us why we are holding Ashei.", the princess commanded.


	25. Hail to the Cheif

Shad carefully considered Princess Zelda. She wore the most dangerous kind of poker face, the one that didn't appear to be a poker face. The young woman appeared as always; polite, regal, eager to help. The princess did not appear to be ready to throw a human being to the wolves for political expediency.

Shad nearly believed in her.

"Alright.", Shad began. "To unravel a mystery, one must seek every thread. The very puzzle piece that makes a picture complete, a mystery hopes to obfuscate.

"The crime is that someone attempted to assassinate Prince Ralis. There is no direct evidence linking anyone. Your grace has elected to charge Ashei, even though we both have indicted the Twili.

"This is in the midst of the Summit of Peace. The pretext of the conference is that a lack of coummincation allowed twilight to descend upon the land. So your grace has invited every civilized race; the Zora, the Goron...even the Oocca and the fae. On the other hand, your grace hasn't invited every 'unknown race'. While there was particular effort to invite the Twili, the Minish who constructed the sword Link brandishes or the fabled Kokiri from which the Hero of Time and Sage Saria hailed have not been sought out similarly."

Shad thought a moment. Then a dawning realization hit him. "You're using the Twili to frighten the others. The only nation with a garaunteed defense against Twilight is Hyrule, with the triforces your grace and Link wield. Every other race will come to your grace with an offer of some sort to be taken into a security envelope."

Princess Zelda smiled. "Yes. We've met with Oocoo this morning and she stated that she is most interested in a 'cultural exchange program'. Of course, the Ooccan contribution will be something she calls a 'college of engineering'. In turn, the Oocca will recieve an indefinite visit from some of the magical self defense tutors that schooled us."

Zelda started ticking off fingers. "With Ooccan technology and Sheikah mineral wealth, the Goron will race to offer us anything they can. Prince Ralis will be so entralled to accompany his coronation with a treaty of indeterminate military support that the Zora will never bring up Hylian control of their tourism industry or potential constriction of the waterways again. Even the Fae will offer us standing hospital staff in any settlement that isn't based upon a spirit spring."

"And as for the Twili. You know the story of the Gerudo better than we do.", the princess reminded.

Shad nodded. "The Twili stand to gain the most from a disruption of the conference, due to their potential adversary status. Adding in any potential grudges they hold from their transformation from Gerudo to Twili, the most likely candidate for any mischeif is a twilight dweller. A discontinuity of government would be something they would attempt. But to use overt means and not attacking your grace shows they don't want to start an outright conflict that could bring triforce backed retaliation."

"And if the Twili were exposed as the assassins, all would be for nought. Firstly, there would be another unwanted war right now. Secondly, Hyrule would be equal partners with engineering nations instead of having the oppurtunity to become the technological superior. By sacrificing Ashei, you're giving a chance to the peace process."

Princess Zelda shook her head. "We disagree. Now that Twili have attempted a gambit and failed, they will be awaiting our reprisal. But more importantly, they won't try again. The very fear that drove the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight will imobilize them now. We will easily persuade our personal friend Midna that Twili disarmament is the most constructive use of her kingdom's resources, particularly if we were to offer to find further investigation of today's incident dependantly unfulfilling. If Midna was behind it, she'll stand down. If this occured without her knowledge, she'll intervene. With Ashei's arrest, the peace process is now garaunteed.

"But more importantly, we are looking to the future. We know Link doesn't love us. When we order the marraige, we will bear the next Zelda. But the Hero will always go back to his true love-the childhood friend Ilia. That won't happen to my daughter. For the sake of the kingdom."

Shad shook his head as if to clear it. "What?", he exclaimed.

Zelda glared at him. "My line must continue unabated for Hyrule to prosper. If anyone less attempted the Summit of Peace, or was faced with Ganon, they would have already crumbled. So we don't have the oppurtunity for a happy marraige. Link will provide us an heir. And we know we won't be able to control his infidelity."

"The problem is the triforce of courage. It chooses its heir not by bloodline, but for potential heroism should the land call upon its wielder. Unfortunately for us, that person happened to be a quick witted peasant that spent his whole life wrestling beasts and making his living since he was a boy.

"Fortunately for my daughter, fate won't be so fickle. We just happen to know of a woman who is ferociously strong, extremely determined and very goal oriented. Her son would have all of those traits. The child simply needs to be tempered with patience, humility and unbridled intellect. Remind you of anyone?"

Shad's face twisted into a wholly new expression. "Are you suggesting that you've captured Ashei just so she would have the future hero?"

"No.", Zelda stated. "We arrested Ashei so she and you would have the future hero. Due to our federal positions, your son and my daughter will be childhood friends. Because of Ashei and your traits, your son will be the next wielder of the Triforce of Courage. Hyrule's next royal couple will be deeply in love. Our kingdom will have its happiness that is granted by the Summit of Peace maintained by an even stronger royal house next generation. And my daughter will have the happiness denied me."

"You can't force us together.", Shad warned.

"The darkness we can't!", Zelda told him. "If you don't convince Ashei that you have convinced ourself not to act on Prince Ralis' wishes, we will enforce his desired punishment. We don't wish to see Ashei's honor or form destroyed anymore than you do. Marraige to a royal official such as curator and motherhood to a triforce wielder will silence the Zora's calls for vengance, when his domain's defense against the Twili depends on our alliance. We already considered this when we chose Ashei as our scapegoat-any other person we may actually have had to torture to death. With our plan for the two of you, we sacrifice no one while appearing to sacrifice someone to the Twili and offering a sence of justice to the Zora."

"We know that women view you as undersirable due to your nerdiness. We know that you were recruited into Telma's little circle by Ashei. You cannot pretend to not have desired her for years. And Ashei may be many things, but subtle she's not. If she disliked you she would have tore apart your little conspiracy well before we did. You two just need the correct impetus to continue on a path that you may have walked anway. Just now it will under more auspicious stars."


	26. Downtime Blues

1

Midna was so mad, she cast a magical glow against the walls of her room. She wanted to sink her nails into the would be assassin. But on this plane, he wasn't exactly physical without the fused shadow she now clutched. Through teeth gritted so hard her fangs nearly bent, "What could you have possibly been thinking?"

The Twili scratched his head. "Let's see. I was entrusted to take a light dweller crown down.

"Princess Zelda's armed with the Triforce of Wisdom, so she's nearly garaunteed to see this coming. The wielder of the Triforce of Courage, who is so violent he's wearing the Master Sword to a play and is about to marry said target by the way, is sitting right next to her. Even if it was successful, we'd all have to get back to the mirror because there's no way the summit would continue without her. Best case scenario-game over. Worst case scenario-fighting the Hero of Twilight in the light in front of everybody.

"Prince Ralis on the other hand is inexperienced, non-magical, unarmed, unarmored and just as royal and crucial without all the retaliatory capability. How could I be a responsible courtier and not switch the attempt to him? It's all the sweet revenge of murder without that pesky sui-and-genocidal aftertaste. On top of that, we get to try again since you have the alibi of 'Everyone saw you not do it'."

"Aargh!", Midna exclaimed as she collapsed on her bed again. Midna's hair grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head while her hands rubbed her temples.

"Besides.", the retainer continued. "The others tell me that you got Zelda to promise us water, milady. If she's actually honest about that, we may not destroy all of Hyrule when give these light dwellers what they deserve."

2

"So that's everything Zelda told me.", Shad finished.

Ashei was doing one arm push ups, with her feet on her cell bunk and her nose tapping the ground. She had to put her feet on her bunk to get her nose to touch the floor. But she wasn't going to be sloppy just because the goddesses made her female.

Ashei pulled her feet in and sat up on her knees. "Why did you tell me that Zelda was manipulating you?", she began. "Why not just convince me you saved me from whatever she intended for me?"

Shad took off his glasses. "I don't know. I want to tell myself it's because I'm a good person, I'm your friend, that it's the right thing to do...What I'm afraid of is I'm only honest because you'd only be offended if I treated you like the damsel in distress. If I came in here and told you I had saved you, you'd never like me. That you'd think I disrespected you, that I thought you less than what you are. The only thing I know for sure is that the princess hit the nail on the head when she called me on my crush on you.

"But ideals are just that if you don't act on them. I wanted democracy because I feel everyone deserves the chance make their own choices, even if they aren't allegedly 'divinely wise'. Sure, I may not be able to stand for my beliefs on the battlefield. But who would I be if I betrayed the values we both count on."

Ashei stared into space for a time. "Let me say some things so you don't get the wrong idea.

"First, if you wanted my body you could have had me for some time now. As many times as I've saved your scrawny hide after you went snooping in some hole with too many Moblins, it's about time you started putting out. I've been holding back because a lot of guys can't handle a woman that's stronger than them. And I don't know if even Link or Auru back in his prime could handle me. I should have known you're smarter than that. Sorry.

"So throw any guilt you might have over wanting me out window. When we get out of this, I'm gonna break you in half and watch you walk with a limp...but in a good way.

"Now I said all that so you don't get the wrong idea when I say this: I'm not marrying you just to fit into Zelda's plans. I'm not doing anything that tyrant wants. Ever. The only real freedom anyone ever has is deciding what you're gonna do with the cards that've been dealt you. I'm not going to let anyone say she conned me out of that."

Shad warned her. "But what can we do? You're under arrest. I might as well be. Dragging the others into this would only prompt her to make good on her threats to harm someone. Let alone how impossible it is to get word to any of them."

"You're supposed to be the thinker.", Ashei reminded him. "You'll come up with something. Or I'll just start throwing punches and see if they kill me."

Shad eyes widened.

"I was joking.", Ashei assured him.

3

Ilia hummed the tune she believed was Epona's favorite. The girl was back in her normal Ordon wear, combing the horse' coat. Sure, she was down in the stables of the castle. But this was the most normal thing she had done in a week.

She had been caring for Epona ever since she was Beth's age, hoping Link would take notice of her. They had always been friends. But now their relationship had matured. As children they had seemed to take each other for granted. After Link lost her to her amnesia and Ilia had lost Link to his quest, they realized how much work they would have to put into keeping each other. Both had promised the other whatever it takes. She was never going to let him go.

And now she was in a castle full of princess and queens with magical powers and unholy beauty, all itching to have the Hero of Twilight. They didn't care one wit about Link, did they? They just wanted to have the green tunic on their arm as a status symbol. And they would stomp all over her to get him, wouldn't they? Zelda's insults. Ashei's assaults. And Minda must be using her powers on him. It wasn't jealousy talking. Midna was a demon.

So she came back to someone else who knew Link before he was famous. Ilia knew she should be getting the Goron interested in eating something beside rock, convincing fairies that pumpkins could make great houses or even finding out what Oocca ate-something to represent Ordon and make her father proud. But she was just keeping it together as it was. Coming down her for an hour or two wouldn't be so bad.

Then Link, Zelda and an HDF captain came storming in. "There are at least five at the main gate.", the soldier was telling Link. "Maybe more beyond the horizon. We haven't spotted any though."

The situation was obviously serious. Link already had on armor that was fed off of rupees in exchange for invulnerability. Zelda was wearing her sword, a bow and quiver. The group stopped when they reached Epona.

Zelda stopped in mid-sentence, with a long cloth the same salmon color as her typical bodices in a hand extended to the hero. "Link, this should be worn when riding into bat..tle..." The Princess looked at Ilia. "...to keep our hair from obscuring my aim. Yes. We're coming with you. There's not much time."

Link turned to Ilia, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then climed into the saddle the HDF member wasted on time in mounting on Epona. Zelda maintained eye contact with the girl as she magically floated into the air and sat behind Link, holding her bow in one hand and onto Link with the other. Link rode off into yet another unknown adventure with a beautiful, miraculous, royal woman without her.

The soldier, excused himself from her with a quick nod. Ilia comforted herself with the fact that she was sure Epona would appreciate her.


	27. Inviting the Moblins

1

"Welcome to your war crimes trial, moblin.", Princess Zelda told the prisoner with a completely sinister smile. Link and she were seated on wooden chairs in front of an ornate table. The king of the Bokoblin tribes was unarmored and chained to the floor and walls with lengths of steel.

"Now, now look here.", the prisoner commanded. "I didn't come here for a fight. We just heard that there was a summit going on. We wanted to parley in that. You saw my white flag. You saw it!"

Link raised an eyebrow at Zelda. They had taken the obese warrior and the four with him without a fight. The five had actually disarmed when commanded and made no antagonistic moves when being led to the palace. Even the three boars they rode up to Castle Town's gates on were feeding in the castle stables. Only when they were out of the public spot light did Zelda command the HDF to take the moblins into custody.

Zelda ignored Link. "You are charged with attacking civilians. How do you plead?", she asked.

"We only came to talk.", he asserted.

"You are charged with recruiting soldiers under the age of fifteen. How do you plead?", the princess continued.

"We only live until age 8!", the moblin declared.

"You are charged with housing military targets within a house of worship. How do plead?", she pressed.

"I didn't do anything!", he exclaimed.

"Didn't do anything!", Zelda yelled. Nayru's Love tossed the table and her chair away from her. Link tumbled out of the way. The last time he saw the princess like this, he was trying to fend off her magic himself when Ganon was influencing her.

Zelda stomped toward the creature. The Bokoblin king tested his chains to the limit as he backed away as far as he could. Then she started yelling at him. "You are the sickest kind of monster. You've done everything your feeble mind could think of to chastise my citizens. We will pull your head from your neck and declare schools closed just to have children kick it down East Road. Don't you dare stand there and pretend you aren't guilty of everything we're going to execute you for!"

"I was just following Zant's orders.", the moblin pleaded.

"Just following orders?", the princess repeated. "What part of kidnapping Hylian children is justified with that? Do you think we're stupid?"

Link walked up behind Zelda and started rubbing her shoulders, urging her to calm down. "Calm down?", she replied. "This beast needs to be put down like the misbegotten, rabid scum that he is! You're the Hero of Twilight. If he's not the imagination to scare of me roasting his face with Din's Fire, perhaps he'll fear your blade. He's already tasted that."

Link had to guide her to the door physically to get her to leave. Once she was gone, he started to confide in the Bokoblin king. He spoke of how Zelda felt so passionately about her people that his fate was all but sealed. If only the moblin could offer something for Hyrule in exchange for his hide, Link could surely persuade her to take it. Link was only trying to help someone who admitted truth under the sword, a warriors respect. The creature should help Link to help himself.

Link excused himself, fearing that Zelda would take her anger out on the guards. That would only lead her to try to bury her guilt under torturing the moblin even more before his execution.

When Link left the room, he met Princess Zelda's polite smile. "We had honestly expected to be doing this for hours. It appears he's more suceptible to this facade than we had anticipated."

Link pointed out that she may have oversold their act. The princess had cast a spell without warning him.

"We apologize. Of course, we care for your well-being.", Zelda told him. "Perhaps my emotions are too synchronous with this role. We truly are disgusted by him and his crimes. However, our duty is to Hyrule's future. And if we allowed ourself to act on motives of vengance, we would inevitably corrupt to the point Ganon had."

Zelda smiled wistfully. "So, alas alac. Let us hope there is some justification toward a route other than moblinic genocide."

With that, the princess readied herself for another bout with the Bokoblin King.

2

"You're not offering us anything!", Zelda screamed. "Where are the Lizalfos? Where's their base of operations?"

"They aren't around anymore.", the moblin said from his hands and knees. "They left fearing your revenge. The ones I knew said they were going to search for their mythical paradise-Yoshi's Island."

"And you were too stupid to leave with them.", the princess surmised. "That we can expect. But attempting an act of terrorism at the Summit of Peace? Perhaps your boar should be king."

The Bokoblin King shook his head. "No, we only came to join the meetings. Make peace. We already offered you the chance to buy out Zant's mercenary contracts."

"For a single rupee a year.", Zelda finished for him.

"What?", the moblin exclaimed.

Zelda slammed a hand on the table, stood and stalked around it. Link unwillingly moved to cover his eyes.

"For a rupee!", the creature agreed. "That's right. A rupee a year."

By sunset, Zelda felt her throat's rawness had been suitably rewarded. The moblin tribes were an...unelightened culture whose primary trade was outsourcing thuggishness. However, that mercenary quality was now an asset and not a threat. Moblin personnel would be organized into rapid response units, overseen by an HDF advisor. They would be based away from population centers: not only serving as early warning outposts, but keeping individual moblins away from chastising Hylians and accounting for their number. Let alone freeing the lands other races from any desire to harm moblins in turn for their part in twilight's descent. With the HDF still reeling from the casualties the failed defense of Hyrule castle, there was a large need for...well, cannon fodder. And while there may never be a great moblin scholar, their seemingly biological capacity to hold a post indefinitely and ingrained need to act on orders instead of their own will would be a great boon toward Hyrule's security. Plus, the fact that the greatest threat facing the land was now part of Hyrule's military capabilities would send the message that Princess Zelda was already sending with the Twili presence:

Dear Nation,

Beg Hyrule with everything you have before you're wiped off the map.

Her Soon-To-Be-Majesty,

Princess Zelda


	28. You Should Have Seen This Coming

1

Zelda glided among the guests of the night's banquet.

"Thank you for your offer of aid, elder.", she told Gor Coron. "Fortunately for ourself, Hyrule's defences are not tested in the least by the bulbin hordes. Fortunately for them, they have realized this is true and have dedicated their military might to augmenting our own. This is of benefit to us all, as Death Mountain will no longer have to concern herself with this menance. Their hostility will now be only as fickle as our whim."

The young woman continued to offer the polite smile to everyone surrounding her.

"I do apologize, your highness.", she told the Fairy Queen. "We've spent so much time arranging for Hyrule's continued technological advancement and military prevalence that time has simply gotten away from us. Perhaps there is so time for us tomorrow morn? We simply must discuss our concerns over the mil...tech...trifo...er, issues with you."

The princess presented the same picture of pristine regalness she had always been trained to present.

"Of course, Ooccoo.", she told the Oocca. "Simply because we no longer need technology in light of our bulbin reinforcement doesn't mean our kingdom isn't artistically curious about it. We assure you that we will honor our agreement to accept technical expertise in exchange for magical defense arts."

Then the HDF soldier whispered in her ear.

"Nayru, Din and Forore!", she screeched.

The princess grabbed the man by his armor. Then she started hissing orders. "You get someone to find Link, pry him out of Ilia's arms and armed in green but quick. Get everyone else armored. We will meet you down their after visiting the armory ourselves. Do not engage-rendevous at the dungeon's entrance."

Zelda shoved the man away from her. "Now!"

The guests of Hyrule kingdom stared after her as she ran from the room.

Minutes later, she was leading every Hylian warrior within a league into the depths of her own castle.

Link's protest that he was merely walking the grounds with Ilia was met with a hushed, "We don't care."

The guards inquisitions were met with advice, "Keep calm. Don't hesitate. Keep moving."

Then they arrived at a particular intersection of halls. Only this one had a glow cast in it that wasn't from torch light.

Zelda nodded towards Link. "Stick only your shield around the corner.", she commanded.

Link raised his eyebrow in confusion. She seemed somehow more nervous than when he faced Ganon. The HDF had yet to crack and kept their spears at the ready, but their helmets helped to hide their fearful expressions. The hero pressed his back to the wall. He crept towards his left, which made it difficult to stretch his shield into the adjacent hallway-particularly the defensive outside of it.

But when he did, Link was glad he wasn't standing directly behind it. The force of the spear that struck it smacked the shield back into Zelda herself. The spear only glanced off the shield, so now it was embedded in the stone wall of the dungeon hallway.

Zelda peeled herself from the wall. She swallowed hard before speaking, "Everyone who isn't a bearer of a triforce, run. No questions, no reminders of duty, no useless self-sacrifice. You want to help? Go evacuate the palace. Go. Run for your lives."

Zelda knocked a light arrow when the voice she didn't want to hear called out. "Sorry Link.", if offered. "Shouldn't have snuck up on me like that in the state I'm in. Powerful enough to tear the claws off a dragon now."

2

A while before hand, a guard openned Ashei's wooden cell door. He was delivering an actual dinner, not what he was expecting to deliver to an assassin. But it wasn't his job to reason why. He had to set his spear against the wall to hold the tray and open her inner cell door.

The guard had never seen anyone go from lying prone on the shelf that served as a bed, to standing, to standing upside down, to kicking him back into the hallway. Then again, how many times had Shad theorized that the martial secrets of the Gerudo would have to remain if Hidden Fortress had remained untouched? How many times had someone actually been able to make the journey to reclaim them? How many people had Auru to help teach them how her female form fit Gerudo teaching exactly.

Ashei took up the spear and started running. She didn't check to see the state of the guard. That would take time. Getaways were about speed and unpredictability.

The fugitive collided with a guard as she rounded a corner. The guard seemed even more stunned than she despite his armor. Ashei ducked close to his body to avoid his gaze, guided the spear behind his knees and pulled his legs out from under him.

When the clang of the guard's helmet hitting the stone floor echoed in every direction, Ashei turned around. After grabbing his spear, he sprinted deeper into the dungeon. Maybe there was a way out by going deeper. Someone as 'divinely wise' as Zelda must know that this place could be used against her, especially after Ganon held her prisoner.

Ashei was racing down yet another bland hallway, but this one had a cell with a light coming from underneath the door. Another fugitive would split the HDF in seperate directions at least. The chaos would add to her escape. Or that's what she told herself as she used the spears to wedge the door lock while slamming herself against the door.

Ashei noticed several things of increasing oddness when the door came open. The first was that this cell only had the wooden, exterior door. The second was that the allegedly dead King Hyrule was moving to sit up from an actual bed. The third was that he was moving toward a glowing, triangular, floating relic of the gods.

The obese king had gotten to a sitting position. Ashei took two more running steps toward the light source. The king rolled towards the end of the bed. The young adventurer sprinted three more steps. The monarch reached out. The girl snatched the triangle from under his hand.

It was strange how Ashei didn't really feel anything. She saw the mark on her hand. She saw the terror in the king's eyes. She knew that the Triforce of Power went to whomever was powerful enough to claim it. These concepts didn't want to add up in her mind. But she was too powerful now to deny the truth.

"See ya when I see ya.", the girl blirted out. And with that she started running again, somehow faster than before. The care she put into avoiding the stony corners of crossing hallways didn't seem to matter as much anymore. She just needed to get out of the castle. Then she could sort all this out.

A moving blue caught her eye. Barely thinking, a spear was thrown from her hand with more force than she had ever called upon before. Then she realized the object her spear knocked away was Link's shield. "Sorry Link.", Ashei offered. "Shouldn't have snuck up on me like that in the state I'm in. Powerful enough to tear the claws off a dragon now."


	29. My Way

"Stand down.", Princess Zelda began. "You will disarm yourself of the Triforce of Power. You will return to your cell. Now."

There was no mistake about her intent of deadly force. Zelda was led into the hallway by the point of a light arrow ready on her bow string. Her blade hung from her hip. The polite smile that invited people to assume she was merely Zelda was gone.

"I'd really like to joke around now.", Ashei responded. "I mean, take of the stress and get a feel for how you really think your position is. But that's not me."

Ashei idly spun the spear around herself and continued. "I'm taking Shad. I'm going far away. Then I'm coming back and taking you off the throne."

"Power mad like every other self spun demon?", the princess asked. "We should have known you'd show tusks before those hips got wider."

"I am not power mad, tyrant.", the girl defended. "You're the one oppressing people! You're the one lying. Warring. A blanket of half truths and subtle smiles hiding a gangster. You knew I did nothing and sold me off to a boy who'd change his mind tomorrow."

"For the good of the world, Ashei.", Zelda reminded. "Did Shad tell you everything you wanted to know and nothing you needed to? The sacrifice I arranged for you -one that wouldn't even be made- would save countless lives. You never trusted me."

Ashei scoffed. "You refused to give anyone a chance. You just tried to live everyone's lives for them."

"And what should I have done?", the princess screeched back. "Let them ruin the world? More people are richer and happier and are even having children who will grow up rich and happy because I told them to! Do you think it was easy manipulating Ganon to hold his occupancy to the castle when there's a town full of innocents surrounding it? As long as he was torturing me, he wasn't torturing you."

Ashei shook her head. "You just don't get it. We deserve a choice. It's our lives."

"No, they're ours.", Zelda countered. "We have the responsibility to guard each and every one of you.

"You would choose your own suffering over lending me the freedom that you never missed? Do you think your countrymen would vote to let you roam into hostile territories? To finance Shad's excavations? How many people are just so damn stupid that they need their hands held throughout their lives? On top of that, I've managed to keep them from interfering with you."

"We have a right!", the girl yelled back. "Because a person can be tricked doesn't give you the moral excuse to do so. Just because a person's dumb enough to eat sand doesn't give you the privledge of slapping his hand away from his mouth."

"Listen to yourself.", the princess pleaded. "Don't you think that if most people would vote for some other form of government, we would have one? You're so goddess-damned obsessed with your own ideals that you're blind to how many people disagree with you. You want so desperately to institute changes for individual wills, despite those individual wills being set against it. How long would it take for you to start enforcing your 'freedoms'?"

"Like you would enforce my 'happiness'?", Ashei pointed out. "'She'll be happy with Shad, let's capture her and force him into her arms. She likes the expanses, that'll figure into our plans.' How can you say that any of your subjects are truly happy, or in love when all they are is beneath your thumb. What greater words to describe them than 'your subjects'? They're merely subjected to your whim. We're no longer people because of you."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, gaining nearly the points of her ears. "And what better word to describe you than 'revolutionary'? You feel that the world needs to revolve around your vision of it without empathy for anything else. Your attempts at arguments revolve in circular logics of 'people need the freedom to choose' when no one chooses anything new that they aren't allowed already."

"Get out of my way Zelda. Last chance.", Ashei told her.

"We have too much responsibility to do that, Ashei.", the princess replied.

Ashei's spear was knocked away from Zelda's face by the Master Sword. Much more surprisingly, Zelda's light arrow was deflected by Link's shield.

Link stood in between the two of the most dangerous women he ever met. His combat stance was perfect, pristine, defined and effective. The reasons he took it...

"You will support my rule, Hero.", Zelda commanded.

"You've tasted freedom, greenie.", Ashei tempted.

"You've saved the lives of everyone you ever loved obeying me.", Zelda reminded.

"Adventure's ripe for the taking.", Ashei observed.

"Don't waste your sacrifices.", Zelda pleaded.

"Don't wear chains for her.", Ashei scolded.

Link could not be anything other than brave. The Triforce of Courage wouldn't allow it. As soon as his decision was made, he wouldn't hesitate.

"If you're not going to help then get out of my way!", Ashei and Zelda screamed in unison.

And his decision was made.

Ashei's spear was pushed aside by his shield. The girl growled in frustration as she determined she would have to fight the both of them.

Zelda's light arrow was sliced from the air by his sword. The girl growled in frustration as she determined she would have to fight the both of them.

Link pressed his back into Zelda, not letting her reach out far enough to bring another arrow into position. Link guarded against the spear with his shield and slapped its point into the floor with his sword. Spinning, the shield broke the bow from her hands. Kicking, the spear jumped from hers.

"Fine.", the two women agreed.

Ashei punched two fists into the wall and pulled a stone block free. The Master Sword performed even beyond Link's expectations, slicing through as it hurtled in the air towards his head.

"Din's Fire.", Zelda whispered. The torches were no longer the primary source of light in the hallway.

Ashei was tackled to the ground as Link brought her under the momentary blaze. As Zelda reached out with another spell, Link threw his shield into her arm to stop her.

Back and forth. Blocking the murder of one idealistic heroine by the the callous strumpet raging at the other end of the hall. Every blow of pure power he took wore him down. Every new trick of pure wisdom frustrated him more. And surrender never, couldn't, enter a heart fortified with a divine bravery. Now we know why hardened, worn soldiers are known by the green cap.

After a miracle and a half, the two young women were pressed against the dungeon wall refusing to listen to a word Link said. "She's the truly corrupt one, Link. She's trying to destroy the world with her ill gotten power.", Zelda screeched, pinned down by Link's left hand. "She's the truly corrupt one, Link. She's trying to dominate the world because she's accustomed to such evil.", Ashei screeched, pinned down by Link's right hand.

Midna manifested out of Link's shadow and leaned on his shoulder, as if her only purpose in the world was casually touching him in combat situations. "I think I know how to tell who's corrupt.", she offered.


	30. Ilia to the Rescue

Outside the castle, every other guest of the Summit of Peace watched expectantly. A perimeter of HDF kept them at bay...for their own safety of course. Most appeared as if they could tell what was going on by simply staring at the castle hard enough.

Except for Ilia. One chance is all true love needs.

"I can't believe the Goron would break their way in like they're planning to.", Ilia began within earshot of one of the guards. "But it's not like the HDF soldiers can keep them out of the castle, since they're expending men on watching us Hylians obey our princess."

The guard heard her. He leaned over to the others that held the line, whispering to the soldiers that enforced the castle evacuation order. Nearly instantly, the HDF scurried away to reinforce the line barring the Goron. As if the Goron had any such desire to set foot in Hyrule castle.

As soon as she had space enough to do so, Ilia sprinted off. Her legs remembered running like this from chasing down Epona as a colt. Her heart remembered worrying like this from gaining back her memory and Link moving on to finish his quest to save the world. To her mind, this was completely new-this determination, this confidence.

Let the princesses and mercenaries and demons shake their dazzlies in front of Link. After she helped him today, he would always know who truly loved him.


	31. Damned When You Do

"Which one is noble enough to give up her aspect of the triforce?", Midna whispered in Link's ear. She knew the two girls heard her, but her style still flowed through her. Her casual, physical affection for Link draped her body around him. Her playful wit dripped from her fangs. Her brilliant mind set her eyes ablaze.

"After all, these two accuse the other of wanting power for power want's sake. The easiest way to prove otherwise is for either of them to simply disavow that power. All the one that's really not corrupt has to do, to prove she's the innocent she says she is, is to drop her aspect of the triforce.

"If Zelda simply wants to rule for ruling's sake, she'll grasp onto the Triforce of Wisdom like a drowning rat to a piece of wood-begging for some scheme to save her. If she actually does abide by and rule for her subjects as she claims, she can drop her shard to the floor in front of the Hero of Twilight.

"If Ashei simply has the power to be the bully she's always wanted to be, she'll try to bluster her way through this. The Triforce of Power gives her the ability to do so. The concept of freedom, or providing choices...that belies trusting others to do what they will. She wouldn't need her shard if she actually gave you the choice.

"So which will let go of their shard, first? Or in a more important note: can you tell who the villain is here, Hero of Twilight?", Midna finished.

Ashei and Zelda's heads whipped to each other. Their eyes narrowed in glares at each other, but the princess' narrowed more. Sure, she had the same spite in her heart for Ashei as the girl had for her. But she realized the consequences.

Ashei was impulsive and brazen. And Zelda knew that Ashei actually thought she was doing good. Ashei would throw down her shard right now, just to prove her valor. If Zelda kept her shard, the best case scenario went a little something like this: 1)Link runs her through on the Master Sword, killing her instantly as a divinely identified threat to the land. The people's hearts are broken and the royal family's legacy is tarnished forever. 2)Agatha instantly inherets the shard of the triforce she didn't cast away at the moment of her death. Insane is dangerous. Divine wisdom abided by only when it meshed with insanity...brrrgh.

There was no hope of Ashei keeping her shard. The only play left was to let go of the Triforce of Wisdom. She saw the next events flash before her eyes. She knew how she was boxed in. But only for a moment, because her shard left her hand and clattered to the ground. This princess Zelda was the first in a long line of Zeldas to actually be reduced to seeing the world through her eyes alone.

The Triforce of Wisdom had clattered to the ground from Zelda's hand at exactly the same moment that the Triforce of Power had dropped from Ashei's. Link instantly let go of the two girls' throats. He turned to ask Midna which girl to choose now, since they both had proven their innocence with the Twili's test.

But Link's mouth openned and no words came out. Standing before him was the orange haired, golden auraed, pale skinned, fang mouthed demon-cursed by the goddesses, back from the pit of her prison, ruler of a twilight so deep it was made from oblivion itself. In Midna's left hand, the Triforce of Wisdom glew in service of its new possessor. In Midna's right hand, the Triforce of Power glew in service of its new possessor.

"One more to go.", the demon told the humans. Somehow the playful, affectionatte wit never left her voice. "Come, Link. In legend, the 'conversation' we're about to have is best held on the roof of Hyrule Castle. The Triforce of Wisdom has just told me the many ways to get there. And the Triforce of Power assures that I can get there. Besides, I think it's best if this is just between the two of us."

"We're not going to let you get away with this.", Zelda told Midna.

Midna looked down at the princess from her height. And smiled. "Wisdom tells me that to stop you from accompanying Link and myself, I simply have to use one instance of power."

And with that Midna tore through her stone corset with her bare hands. The triforces kept Midna manifested in the world of light. The shattered, fused shadow on the ground allowed the Twili Symbolic Guard to creep from the surrounding shadows and into the real world. As fangs and claws became solid, as magical auras became quickened, the future promised twilight's military would become signfigantly less symbolic and a lot more practical to the Hylians in the castle.

"Coming, Link?", Midna falsely asked. Link started up the path to Hyrule Castle's roof. Midna took his arm as if he was escorting her on a date. And the humans fought the surrounding shadow monsters just to survive.


	32. Saving the World with Murder

1

Light arrows were fired before their predecessors burst against the stone walls. The Twili ducked back into their protective shadows, evading Zelda's onslaught. Zelda's shadow took shape behind her, adding claws and fangs and orange hair...until Ashei threw herself at it. It fell back into shadow and Ashei's no longer divinely enchanced fist collided with the stone wall.

"Fly!", Zelda commanded.

"You'll die if you try to take them on by yourself.", Ashei reminded her.

"That may be.", Zelda replied while firing another attempt at one of the Twili. "But I am still your princess. This is my responsibility by birth right."

An attacker leaped toward Zelda from Ashei's shadow. Ashei managed to grab it from behind in a choke. Zelda pressed the tip of a light arrow to the Twili. The princess barely kept it from piercing Ashei when the shadow demon fell into her own shadow.

"Well, in that case, I'm only going to be safe in overcast sunlight, where there's no shadows.", Ashei said. "I'm going to need a royal escort to make it."

Ashei threw a punch at the Twili behind her. It fell into a shadow against the wall just long enough for the girl to miss and jumped out just long enough to rake its claws along her back. It ducked back into the shadow and Zelda's light arrow response exploded on the wall.

Zelda grabbed Ashei and called out for Naryu's Love. The Twili around them that rushed from all directions collided with a momentary mystical barrier. Farore's Wind wisked the two away from the horde and gave them a sizeable lead toward the exit of the dungeon.

2

There was a time Midna thought she would never see anything again. She was in this very throne room, sacrificing herself against Ganon so that Zelda and Link could survive long enough to defeat him. There was a time the princess thought she would never see this very throne room again, having destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and cutting her dominion off from this world. But here she was.

Midna lounged on the steps leading up to Zelda's throne. Link drew the Master Sword, tapped his feet against it to clear any loose dirt and bounced at the ready.

Only then, did Midna start to speak. Obviously she was still Midna, the flirty, the fun loving, the driven to adventure woman she had always been. But her tone...it was just so desperate.

"I didn't ask you up here to fight. I am going to ask you for the Triforce of Courage. But I am going to ask you. I'm not Ganon or Zant or Vaati or anyone else. I'm Midna-your friend still, I hope."

Midna kicked her legs and brought herself to a more sitting position before continuing.

"Once upon a time, there was a people. A people on the brink of thirst and famine, having been forced to the desert for having no men to fend off Hyrule's armies. And when their women became warriors, they were branded everything that women that do the same as men are named. When they bore a man, he stood up for justice. When that one lone person turned justice to revenge, the people aided in taking him down. In reward, they were doomed. In their attempts to thwart that doom, they were damned.

In hell, they suffered. Less water became none. Blistering sun became suffocating darkness. The rest of the world rejoiced in the glory of the goddesses while the eternal victims mutated into monsters enough to survive the Twilight. Please don't damn an innocent race for the crimes of a single male, again.

"I can point out that I have two of the three shards. I can point out that many times before you only survived these fights because of my help. You know your weapons can't stand against my magics-Even now, the Triforce of Wisdom is pouring counter tactics into my mind. The Triforce of Power is strengthening every fiber of my being to implement all of them. You'll run out of bombs or arrows or whatever when I collapse into shadow. I can't even name all the ways to stop your closer range attacks. You've seen the forms I can draw upon, the weapons I can manifest...I can transport anything anywhere. And you've counted on me to do what you can't. Let alone what you haven't seen-like the teachings of Koume and Kotake. You can't even fly.

"And still I'm going to ask you. Please give me the Triforce of Courage.

"When I put all three together, do you realize what is created? Peace.

"I can console my people with the knowledge that we no longer face the threat of a Triforce. The paranoia and xenophobia bred by the opression and persecution that we have born will evaporate. The Twili won't have to live in fear of your kind anymore. The genocide we were victim to before won't ever be repeated. By handing over your shard you will have saved an entire people.

"I can redeem the world. Rebuild the Temple of Fire with a whim. Bring the Zora to sophistication. Explain the mysteries of mysticism to the Oocca. Imagine an arable Snowpeak Mountain, Link.

"And I'm the only one who won't misuse the Triforce. The Goron have already turned their backs on the goddesses, yet sought favor from their sage. The Zora won't ever think outside the box-if they lost their diety, they'd scour the earth for another even if they had to leave the water and the world was made of it. You've seen Zelda and Ashei in action, and those two are your best and brightest. The fae, the Yeti, the Oocca, those yet to be discovered-haven't they've shown they don't care what happens to the rest of the world? One of my people went rogue and I still helped you save all of them, without your fist full of triforce.

"I already have the power to do anything, and the wisdom to know how to use that power. Just let me have the courage to do what's right. Please."

And Midna walked toward him. Her bare leg in front of the other brought her to him. She reached out with both her hands cupped. "Please, Link."

Link nodded in understanding. He reached out with his right hand. Held both of hers. And severed them from her body to release the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage. Before Midna's eyes could even communicate the shock, the Master Sword snuck under her sternum, stabbed through her heart and severed her spinal cord before exiting the silks she wore. No longer able to stand, she collapsed onto Link. The last things she would ever see was his eyes.

The eyes of the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Who couldn't be afraid to toss aside a friendship. Who physically couldn't be afraid to face his guilt at what he had done or what he would still do. Who divinely couldn't be afraid to hate himself for his actions. Omniscience and omnipotence were enough to grant wishes. Courage was needed, because who could stomach such an act? Such power? One would have to be 'inspired' to not be afraid to live with oneself after the fact. And such courage could easily conquer such a small thing as the murder of a combat buddy, an erstwhile suitor or a thrice victimized hero.

Link was alone. With the body of Midna. With the throne of Hyrule. With the body of the Princess of Twighlight. With all three shards of the Triforce. With the corpse of his greatest ally. Damn she was gray. But she was always gray, so moving right along.

Link saw power and wisdom waiting for their sister. With the utmost casual shake of his left hand, the Triforce of Courage joined them. They spun together in formation, as if they always had. They began to float away. Thinking quickly, Link used a claw shot to anchor the true form of the Triforce. It floated before him like a kite in a lazy wind. He looked down to check his footing.

Midna's dead eyes looked past him, in the same direction they had since her corpse hit the floor after he murdered her. Without the protection of fused shadow or a triforce, daylight desecrated the pale body.

Link was on his knees, having lost the fight to keep his stomach. He never felt like this before. Why?

What was that? Link thought he saw something moving in the shadow of a newly reconstructed pillar, and threw a bomb without thinking. The explosion startled him.

Was it all the golden shard? His memory thrust into his mind scenes of danger. Breathing water while riding the leviathan. Swinging miles above the earth while dodging dragon fire. Ghosts and zombies and animated skeletons under tons of rock/

None of them spoke of death as much as dear Midna's corpse did now.

He had to get out of here. The boy ran, dragging the one thing in the world dreams are made from through the air behind him.


	33. All Powerful or not

The two girls ran into the main hall on their way out of the castle. Zelda reached the room first, and turned to cover Ashei. Ashei pulled closed the heavy wooden doors with light arrows whizzing past her. They managed to lock away the path behind them.

The shadows seeped through the cracks in the wood anyway. The princess and her subject braced themselves for more fighting. And the shadows raced past them.

The two girls spun to keep their eyes on the sure-to-be-Twili. Then they were truly horrified.

"Where's Link?", Ilia called out to them as she took a step forward. She didn't take another step. The demons manifested out of her own shadow. Orange tentacles of hair wrapped around the farm girl to keep her in place. The claws started swinging and didn't stop. Her body would not be identified by facial features or identifying markers on her skin.

A golden glow nearly forced everyone to gaze on a balcony that led to a path to the throne room. The Twili saw three golden pieces floating in formation. Purple and black squares dragged their creators away. Zelda looked, and knew. Ashei saw, and was filled with a deep regret.

Link gazed down on the bare and bloody form from the balcony. Then he spotted Ilia's sash, the only personally identifying marker all from Ordon wore. A split second later and he was holding her dying form.

"Link.", Ilia's last words began. "Don't be like them."

Link's reply to Ilia's last words was a scream so terrible, one could nearly see the endless pit underneath him. The Hero of Twighlight and national icon rocked back and forth on his heels, with Midna adding to the weight.

The Triforce cast a comforting golden glow on the scene.

"Link.", Ashei and Zelda softly said simultaneously. As they neared him, they boy nearly roared at them. The clawshot anchoring the Triforce was cast aside. He stabbed the Master Sword into the marble floor. The green cap and tunic were thrown down along side.

"A complete Triforce can grant your wish to bring her back.", Zelda told him.

Link realized she just didn't get it. And left. He left these power struggles and machinations and schemes and lusts for command. The boy that worked a simple peasants life left. The one in all the land that successfully overthrew tyrants left. To grab at power now would not only deny that, it would deny her, his Ilia. So he left.


	34. Epilogue

The sky was a clear, perfect blue. There were no clouds. It was as if the sky had rained so much that it may never rain again.

King Hyrule floated in the ocean that went to every horizon. He wondered how much of it was his fault.

"All of it.", Saria told him. "Remember wishing on the Triforce for 'flood' because you drove your daughter to chase away Link? No 'Hero of' equals 'Evil returns and no defense'. If only a sage had come to the Summit of Peace and warned you about your wicked ways."

He paddled around to face the floating sage and her fairy companion. "What do you care? Aren't you sages immortal, anyway?"

"Not exactly.", Saria corrected. "Sure, there's a great health plan. Those of us who would age don't. Those of us who couldn't survive outside a particular environment, like the forest of a large body of water, can.

"But Nabooru was 'let go' for aiding the Gerudo in their rebellion. Laruto was killed when Ganon broke a chain as he was being thrown into Twighlight. And I think I'm going to be 'let go' for helping you."

Hyrule was truly surprised. "You mean, I can still be redeemed in the eyes of the goddesses."

Saria shook her head sadly. "You still aren't listening. And besides, how could you possibly redeemed for this?"

With that she waved her hand to gesture to the expansive ocean. "But, you can help.

"Hm, Fado is already being told he will recieve my medallion. I guess the goddesses would already know what I'm about to do."

Saria floated over to the complete Triforce. She cast the Triforce of Wisdom away and it went in search of the next Zelda. She cast the Triforce of Courage away and it went in search of the one who could save the world. She stopped to consider the Triforce of Power.

"I think I better shatter this one, don't you think?", the sage. Eight shards swept away in the eight directions of the map.

"You said I could help.", the king reminded her.

"Yes, I did.", Saria told him. "Someone is going to have to find the next hero and Zelda. And they'll have to search on this open sea. With the right restructuring, I think the King of Red Lions might be the right person for the job...well, the only person for the job. And maybe one day, you'll realize what went wrong."

With that, his form bent and twisted.

Saria's fairy companion snuffed out like a candle flame. "I guess I'm no longer a sage.", Saria stated. Not being in the forest, snuffed her out as well.


	35. Author's Notes

Welcome to the author's notes! The section where I run my mouth like I did in the temporary chapters, but (ought to be) here to stay.

First the literary side:

It is unfortunate that the character listings are as incomplete as they are. This should be listed more under Zelda/Midna or Zelda/Ashei rather than Zelda/Link. The protaganist is Zelda. Her antagonists are Midna and Ashei mostly. Then again, everyone (including herself) was an antagonist in a way.

The story's arc is the standard Shake-spear of five. The introduction is that there will be a Summit of Peace. The rising action is laying down the pieces. The climax is where Zelda drops on Shad how she has everything handled (except for her dismissal of the Triforce of Wisdom in regards to her father). The falling action is where things start happening that aren't part of that plan. The resolution is when Zelda loses Link, and in effect the world.

I tried to make it a true tragedy, where the protagonist will suffer due to her actions and there's no other option considering her character flaws. Wow, that's a run on sentence. But the thing is, I tried to sell that Zelda's 'fatal mistake' was loving her father. Had she sided with the Triforce of Wisdom on the issues of "One Last Preparation", would this had been avoided?

As for the end, it seems a little rushed to me. But I saw Link killing Midna, the Twili killing Ilia and Link walking into the sunset when I was writing chapter "Hail to the Chief" or earlier. There were several things that I couldn't get to flow right, like Saria specifically asking as a counter favor for Red Lions to tell people of the Hero of Time instead of Twilight because she was partial to him. And there were two alternate epilogues I had in mind, Ilia's funeral and an old maid Zelda going through her scrap book. Those would tell 'what happenned after'. But since the 'fatal flaw' was the Red Lions and the Saria set up...

Secondly, the Legend of Zelda side:

Things I completely messed up on-Bokoblin, Moblin, boblin banana fana mo-moblin, Bokoblin. And which Triforce was shattered in Wind Waker.

The Moblin thing was simple ignorance as I remember Moblin from Wind Waker and didn't pay attention to any renaming for Twilight Princess.

Which Triforce was to keep in time with how they were 'dealt out' traditionally in the story. Wisdom to Zelda, Courage to the hero and Power to whoever could claim it. Since her disobediance is going to kill her anyway, Saria shatters than one. Oops.

Things I stretched too far-Apparently, there are a relatively large amount of people that feel the Twili are more Majoran than Gerudo. Maybe so. But playing only the first three day sequence of Majora's Mask and all of Ocariana of Time and TP led me to connect the Mirror and Gerudo's desert and Ganon being down with Zant and the Twili frustrations. The lack of Gerudo combined with the presence of Goron, Zora, Sheikah led me in the same path. When I was playing, even the fact that you could go on the same path to things in Ocarina but not far enough to get there (Past the Forest Temple and through the Lost Woods will lead to the Deku Tree and Kokiri Village or up the waterfall and through the throne room to Jabu Jabu's lair) enhanced it. Also, there was one point I wanted to have and the Twili equal ex-Gerudo did that. But that's another section's discussion.

I further stretched the whole seperate countries like laffy taffy to make this work. Obviously, the Navajo in 1200 A.D. were a larger nation than Death Mountain or even the Kingdom of Hyrule. But whatyagonnado?

As for characterizations, I think I stretched Saria a lot more than Zelda.

Saria is specifically from Ocarina of Time, and is incredibly soft spoken if strong hearted. I can see Saria easily feeling as fiercely as she spoke to King Hyrule. But actually speaking in a scolding rather than warning or pleading tone of voice? I wish I had the gumption to redo that scene. Saria is a lot more how she spoke to Ralis rather than Cor Goron.

Zelda appears in all the games, but is a different Zelda in each. So I would ask to think of how Zelda behaves in Twilight Princess rather than remember the sheltered and hidden Shiek of Ocarina or the rambunctious Tetra of Wind Waker or the childhood friend of Minish Cap or the damsel in distress of the others. This particular Zelda was in Ganon's custody throughout the entire game of Twilight Princess. When Twilight descended on Hyrule, he didn't destroy Castle Town as he had in Ocarina. Zelda in Twilight Princess did what she had to immediately upon its need-her sacrifice for Midna midway through, or riding with Link into battle. She struck me as a lot more...seasoned, due to whatever reasons.

Also, the premise of the games is that the Triforce of Power will give swine traits if the user doesn't have the Triforce of Wisdom. The premise in this story is that any corrupt user of a shard will show it. I tried to paint Zelda as many of the flaws that nobility were supposed to have, but actually looking out for the common good. I think she points out that she has to control herself or suffer the consequences in "Inviting the Moblins", and all of her thoughts that have some element of visciousness or condescending manipulation are laced with looking forward to greater good. So Zelda not being "kind" in this story? I'll leave it at kind doesn't equal chump, nor does it neccessitate not having the stomach for things that will eventually be for the best.

I tried to keep Midna to that devilish rather than infernal demonic tone she had in game. She was never (really) the sell me your soul, spin possessed child's head around type. She always struck me as a lot more the bad conscience of a cartoon character, impish type. Like when she suggests lighting bomb arrows in the Temple of Water, or the glint in her eye while deciding to retain the wolf curse. That friendly, fun loving, rules are for losers and you're not a loser are you? Also, Midna points out throughout the game that she's down with being in Twilight and that she's fighting Zant for the Twili's sake. I think she cared somewhat about Link and Zelda because of her act at the end of the game, but not above dissolving Zant's curse on her people.

Ashei was more fill in that stretch. The only thing the game mentions is her affiliation with the group, her propensity to be rude (which I never really saw) and the Snowpeak scene. That was filled in to make the adventurous, wild girl personality.

Everyone else, I think I got pretty right. Link's supernatural bravery was hard to remind the audience of but keep in place. I mean, it's easier to say "Superman can fly" without saying exactly that. People can grasp that. How do you describe someone that wouldn't know how to flinch at walking into a dark tunnel in 28 Days Later, or doesn't get the same kick out of fireworks because he's the only mammal on the planet that loud noises don't bother? I hoped to illustrate how the Triforces, and their imparted divinity, dehumanized characters. Compare Ganondorf Dragmire the wily behind the scenes sorcerer of Ocarian of Time with the over bloated madman of Twighlight Princess. Imagine never being startled because you had Courage, or watching everyone around you make mistakes when you never did because you had Wisdom, or never being frustrated at not overcoming a problem because you had Power.

Oh yeah! Midna asked Link to hand over his triforce because she couldn't kill him for it (it would go to the next hero) and she couldn't torture him out of it (triforce of Courage). The only way to get it was for him to hand it over. Whether she actually still cared for him, or what she would have done afterwards is up for the audience to decide.

Third point, politics-

I honestly don't have hope for anything. And I think it's our fault.

We all have different ideas on how much protection and how much freedom we (and others) should have. So what government could possibly encompass it all? Democracy and its derivatives (constitutional monarchy, democratic republic) will fail because most of us don't know the right answers to most things, so every policy decided on will be the wrong one. Dictatorship and its derivatives (exclusive monarchy, computer of the future, etc.) will fail because nothing's omniscient. Oligarchal systems take the traits of both.

On top of that, the people who choose to be politicians choose to be politicians. Every government in the world is run by people a)who chose to run a government over every other alternative open to them b)who had the power to enforce their will enough to be the government c)who are, no matter how extraordinary as the case may be, people. And for every Ghandi hunger strike there's more than enough Cambodian intellectual cleansings.

I percieve that a government's sole duty is to protect the rights of its citizens. Others will say it's to defend our border(s). Others will say it's to perform the will of Allah.

And we're supposed to make this work?

So in this story, there is no one who represents a government I am particularly sympathetic to. I would have liked to communicated that the governments in this story worked for the people they governed-the Goron system would fall flat in Hyrule, or the fae system in the Doman of the Zora.

What gets me is the total lack of sympathy for the Twili. I tried to point out that they are the minority to end all minorities:starved, force relocated, genocide, DAMNED, etc. etc. And every time they voice being upset by it or show some desire to fight back is met with a review of "I hope the Twili get what's coming to them!".

Oh well, onto specific reviewers.

Ri2:How about some critique of my writing instead of a repitition of what the story is? Just wondering. But thanks for your very enthusiastic interest. Hopefully, are your minor questions are answered by now-like what "bruddah" means, etc. And the building used as "the opera house" is the one that the minstrels play outside of next to the castle entrance in Castle Town. The minstrels are supposed to be some of the opera house band/actors. Also, I tried to paint Hyrule as the only global superpower (because the Golden Realm keeps out of such lowly things).

Gooey:I think your questions are answered as well.

Greenbird of BlueSky: Don't worry about your English, as I'm told I have bad grammar. I did want a sense of the television series Alias or Angel ended up having, with their vast conspiracies added to winning and losing taking on different meanings. Gor Coron got stomped to total defeat long before Minda did, for instance.

pat the almighty: I tried to show that Ashei didn't have the same inhibitions that all the other characters did. She was the one person that just voiced whatever came to mind. As for my being careless, or fast and loose with certain game aspects-Oops?

Teroghlan: If I was writing professionally instead of for my own amusement, I'd be all over your advice. But I'm not and I am, so eh? I mean, I do understand that bad grammar makes a story harder to read. I just don't have the motivation currently to do a better job. In the same way that I don't prepare a seven course meal everyday-I could do better, but its diminishing returns.

Nena Firewind:Yeah, it was the subject matter that disturbed me, not the way it was presented.

Ryu-Gi:Woo hoo, a fan! I agree that there are many fan based works that have no other the worth than the person seeing something they made online. In the same way that there are amv that are absolutely brilliant, tear jerking matches of lyrics to anime amongst a sea of "I like this song, I like this anime, see?". But whatyagonnado? Besides, I'm sure there's someone who dislikes my writing as vehemenently as you apparently dislike some others.

High Priest of Ducky:I mostly wanted to show that Zelda was climbing a sheer rock face to get Link. So he had multiple suitors he was a lot more inclined to than her.It's sort of the whole Batman ain't that bad ass if there's no Joker.

Twilight Alumina:Your reaction was exactly the one I was going for.

Bytemite:I never figured what Midna would have done had she lived. The completed Triforce may have given her the strength to start ruling rather than leading. But I agree, the canon for Zelda is nearly as difficult to reconcile as the canon for Final Fantasy.

Ice Dragon3:I don't get why people would have Link speak in other stories, honestly. As for "you should have seen this coming"...I pointed out that the Triforce of Wisdom was against King Hyrule sitting on the Triforce of Power. I put Ashei in basically the same place as it, and pointed out her hatreds of Zelda. What more could I do?

Spartan-3x13:See the 'characterization' section. but thanks.

Luigi III:Other nations have different ways of governing that are far worse.

Revanninja:1)See my little speil on characterization. I didn't mean to portray anyone as 100 percent evil. And much of Zelda's point was that she wasn't tyrannical because people were happy with her rule. She regularly points this out throughout the story, in the bath with Midna, in dissolving the Revolutionary Party, in the cart with Link. As for what Midna would and wouldn't do...she basically bullied Link through the first part of the game because she could. 2)As for my spelling, grammar, etc.Yeah. So? Nyah!

Fulcon:Yeah, updating this wasn't my highest priority in life. Sorry to leave someone who actually likes it hanging.

Peanuckle:1)Yeah, the Oocca weren't pivotal. But the story was more about Zelda. I actually first envisioned it as Link running back and forth between everyone, but Zelda rose to main character around the Twili invitation. 2)And Minda wasn't evil...exactly. I take it more as an early Malcolm X. If you opress a people through no fault of their own long enough, you're going to get a mentality that's part caged animal part unrepentant over tactics part untrusting of absolutely everything. I mean, Palestine voted Hamas into power. What does that tell you? 3)As for pairing Link other than with Zelda being heresey...yeah, in a way it is. But that just shows that LoZ games are growing beyond what the 80s cartoon once was.

bushes238:I don't get why Midna taking the triforces is so evil. It's like saying our enemies are evil for gaining access to weaponry we have. Sure, we'd like people to believe that, but really? Even when people are evil for completely other reasons (like Iran or North Korea's treatment of their citizens and neighbors), gaining the weaponry of people that hate them have shouldn't be thought of as evil (even if it should be labelled as such if it meets your goals). So in short, Midna wasn't any more evil than she always had been up to that point. I think you're gonna have to make your own choice on whether or not she was always evil or not. As for the races I left out, I should have left out the Deku as they don't have any bearing either.

katanamaru:Thanks for the support. I do think a chapter should actually be a particular part of the story. Not just what one happened to feel like writing that moment.

Kerezteny:I think it's unfair to decide I'm male based on my neautrality, but "eh?" + shrug. As for who I think has the best idea of government in this story-I don't. I think that each system came about due to the particular citizens and resources and politics of the nation. While each system may be the best for them, others would probably hate it. In the Ooccan system of technocratic meritocracy, Mido would be the ruler of the Kokiri because he's smart and nosy and the only one inclined to make others do things. And every last Kokiri hated Mido. Also, lengthy reviews are better. Particularly with why the story gives you a particular opinion rather than just what you had an opinion on.

As for the line that made you smile-I was trying to point out how inhuman Link was due to the Triforce of Courage, to accent his suffering when it wasn't embedded in him. It was his casual dismissal of remorse.

Exp.626.Fan:I think Midna's biggest downfall was being born Twili/Gerudo.To quote ICP, they "never had it made". Meaning that every single action she could have taken was either going to be construed as evil or weak and both were going to lead to her death. Richer, more blessed nations were happier. The Twili will never get justice for their opression, and offerings of redemption are simply insulting.


End file.
